Fuera De Control
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: 6 años despues Danny comienza notar que sus poderes aumentan, pero a la vez comienzan a ser más incontrolables, por desgracia el exceso de poder no trae nada bueno... Y la maldad siempre aguarda ahí, el momento de mayor debilidad. Al fin! Cap 10 listo.
1. Prologo

Konishiwa!!!!!

Como estan? Espero que bien... Y como ven? De nuevo estoy aqui con una historia más, que la verdad aun no se de cuantos capitulos será, ya veremos que dice la imaginación, pero espero que les guste, y pues en estos día publicare un OneShot que se llama _Sin Limites Ni Fronteras_, espero ponerlo este fin de semana, aunque como estamos en las ultimas semanas de clase pues estamos algo presionados, y a la primera oportunidad que tengo de escribir lo hago, en fin, dejo mi rollo para otro día y les deja la historia, bueno, el prologo en si, algo cortito, pero con una idea de como es el fic, y antes de que se me olvide, les dejo la link de lo que es la imagen del comercial de esta historia, así hechan a volar su imaginación D

http://img243.imageshack.us/img243/4573/fueradecontrolcomercialnp8.gif

Me tarde un buen en hacerlo por que Sam la dibuje en Photoshop y la verdad es que no fue nada fácil, me base en una imagen que vi y salio eso, mi idea era que se viera un poco más grande ya que se supone que ya estan más grandes P, bueno, ya me cayó y los dejo con el prologo.

Enjoy!

XOXO!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fuera de Control_**

_**Prologo**_

_-¡No lo hagas por favor!-suplicó mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas_

_-¿Qué no haga que?-respondió con una voz fría que hizo que a ella se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca._

_-Te lo suplicó-imploró de nuevo-Considéralo por que me amas_

_-¿Qué te amo?-dijo esta vez en tono de burla-Si yo no te amo, jamás lo hice_

_Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas de fuego en su corazón, sentía que moriría de tristeza y dolor antes que por las heridas que tenía._

_-Es mentira-le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez, aun podía percibir su alma en él-Tu me amas, igual que yo a ti_

_-Si quieres engañarte-le respondió sin darle importancia al asunto._

_-¿Ya olvidaste tu promesa?_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Me prometiste… Me prometiste estar juntó a mí por siempre, en las buenas y en las malas… Y yo prometí lo mismo… No te dejare…-ella guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta fría y descorazona como las anteriores, pero él solo le veía anonado, ella lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y pudo percibir como estos cambiaban por un segundo de rojo a verde intenso._

_-Yo…-trató de articular palabras pero tenía la garganta cerrada ¿Por qué aquello le traía tanta nostalgia?¿Por qué?-No se… No se de que hablas, ya te dije que yo n—_

_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar frase alguna ella lo había abrazado, arriesgándose a perder la vida, pero no le importaba, si ya lo había perdido a él la vida ya no tenía ni el valor ni el sentido de antes._

_-¿Qué haces?-dijo él tratando de safarse del abrazo-¡Suéltame!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Voy a matarte!_

_-¡Hazlo entonces!-le dijo con firmeza mirándole a los ojos-¡De igual forma esto ya no tenía sentido!_

_Él vio la fuerza y determinación en aquellos ojos violetas y pudo sentir como un par de lágrimas se le escapaban. Ella le miró dulcemente y tomo su rostro para acercarlo lo suficiente al suyo._

_-En las buenas…-dijo cuando sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de rozarse-Y en las malas…_

_Luego le robo el aliento con un beso, y a pesar de las circunstancias él la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él sintiendo como sus cuerpo se estremecían._

_La soltó de repente a falta de aire, pero retrocedió un par de metros totalmente confundido._

"_**Mátala"**__ le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza __**"Ella debe morir"**_

_-¡NO!-gritó cayendo al suelo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

_-¡Tienes que luchar!-dijo ella yendo a su lado en modo de apoyo-¡Yo se que puedes!_

"_**¡Mátala!"**_

_-¡NO LO HARE!-gritaba él mientras todo aquello le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aquella voz era como un taladro dentro en su cabeza._

_-¡Puedes hacerlo Danny!_

"_**¡Hazlo de una vez!" **__repitió la voz__** "Sabes que quieres hacerlo…"**_

_Él levanto sus manos apuntando a la joven de manera amenazadora._

_-Sam, tienes que huir…-le alcanzó de decir comenzando a derramar lágrimas de impotencia, sentía que ya no tenía control en su cuerpo, que aquella voz lo dominaba por completo, se sentía tan impotente-No me detendré…_

_Sam le miró triste, sin embargo no se fue._

_-Y yo no te dejare-le dijo acariciando su mejilla y secando sus lágrimas como antes lo había hecho._

"_**Mátala ya"**__ sentenció la voz._

_Sam seguía mirándole esperanzada de que Danny volviera a ser como antes, pero él le miró con aquellos rojos como la sangre y sonrió maliciosamente, sus esperanzas se esfumaron en ese instante. Le lanzó un potente rayo de energía que la lanzó varios metros lejos de él inconsciente._

_-Te dije que iba a matarte-le dijo de nuevo con aquella voz fría, de cierta forma, ajena a él, pero de otra, un tanto familiar para él._


	2. Mentiras Piadosas

**_Fuera de Control_**

_**Capitulo 1: Mentiras Piadosas.**_

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

Despertó sudando frío y con la taquicardia al borde de sacarle el corazón. Miró a su alrededor y noto que estaba en el escritorio de su cuarto, se había quedado dormido frente al computador mientras terminaba un trabajo. Miró un reloj que estaba cerca y noto que eran las 2:30am.

-¿Qué sucede Danny?-dijo una joven de 22 años acercándose a él.

-Yo… Yo… -el ojiazul balbuceo un poco, trato de calmarse para que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad y las ideas se reordenaran en su mente, pero era algo complicado, su reciente sueño había sido algo realista, más bien, muy realista.

-¿Danny?-interrogó preocupada la ojivioleta-¿Estas bien?

-Si-respondió aun con la mente perdida en el sueño-Tuve un mal sueño

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No es necesario-dijo distraído.

-Danny-le llamó ella haciendo que le mirara a los ojos por primera vez, él le sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella le devolvió el gesto-No deberías consumir tanto café-dijo más tranquila-Te dije que te ocasionarían pesadillas…

La joven continuó reprendiéndole por desvelarse, por su mala alimentación, entre otras cosas, él solo le sonreía cariñosamente pero distraído, con su mente aun en su sueño.

Coloco su codo en el escritorio y dejo caer el peso de su rostro sobre su mano, luego miró hacia la ventana, observó con algo de detalle su cabello negro azabache totalmente alborotado, su rostro que desde hacía unos días estaba más pálido de lo normal, y esas ojeras que se formaban día atrás debajo de sus ojos azules, antes llenos de vida y ahora totalmente agotados e implorando descanso.

Un rayo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y lo arrastro de nuevo a la tierra haciendo que ahora se fijara en la tormenta que se desataba afuera. La lluvia arremetía con ligereza contra la ventana y el viento mecía con delicadeza las copas de los arboles del campus, y justo cuando estaba por echar a su mente fuera de ese lugar para sumirse en sus pensamientos y en aquel sueño loco fue la voz de cierta chica la que lo trajo a la realidad.

-¡Danny!

Danny sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y miró a Sam.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te ocurre?-cuestiono con el mismo tono de preocupación que había usado minutos antes-Estas muy distraído, más de lo normal-aclaro con algo de picardía.

Él le reprendió con la mirada fingiendo estar molesto luego le sonrió, jamás había logrado estar enfadado con ella por más de cinco minutos y aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

Dio un suspiro resignado, sabía que no le podía ocultar nada pero tal vez…

-Lo siento-dijo al fin-Lo que pasa es que es la escuela, todo esto de los exámenes finales, trabajos y la graduación me tiene algo tenso-había encontrado la excusa perfecta-Además esta investigación-dijo señalando su computadora-Tengo que terminarla pronto…

Sam le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a él. Danny aguardó el reproche por las mentiras, sabía que él no era muy bueno mintiendo y que ella era experta en descubrirlo, si había a alguien a quien no podía engañar era a Sam. Pero después de todo, aquellas no eran mentiras, era verdad que estaba cansado por eso, sin embargo, no era lo único…

-Deberías descansar-dijo acariciando sus mejillas, Danny sonrió ¿Le había creído?-Te estas malpasando, nos duermes bien, no comes bien, y esta investigación, bueno, tal vez deberías desistir.

-¡No!-dijo sobresaltándose y asustando un poco a Sam-Quiero decir, es algo muy importante para mi, si logró terminarla y les gusta tendré trabajo antes de titularme, y estaré más cerca de mi sueño-dijo con aquel tono anhelante que siempre adquiría cada vez que se tocaba aquel tema.

-Creo que tienes razón-le dijo comprensiva-Pero tienes que cuidarte, estos últimos días estas muy pálido y pareces muy agotado

-Estaré bien-dijo en tono confiado-No te preocupes

-Y tu no me pidas lo imposible-dijo acercándose coquetamente para besarlo-Sabes que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, es como si me pidieras que dejara de quererte

-Lo se y lo siento-le soltó mientras ella se sentaba en sus piernas.

-No te disculpes-dijo a solo milímetros de su rostro-No hay problema

Le arrancó un suspiro besándolo apasionadamente y a falta de aire interrumpieron un momento que para ellos hubiera sido mejor si fuese eterno. Y es que a pesar de que estaban juntos desde hace seis años, no se perdía aquella chispa de emoción que sentían cada vez que se aproximaba un beso, la emoción, la adrenalina, la euforia, todo, todo era como su fuera la primera vez, y eso les encantaba.

-Es tarde-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso-Creo que mejor me voy

Danny se quedo un segundo perplejo, ella siempre lograba dejarlo con ganas de más y de cierto modo, eso le gustaba.

-Te acompaño-dijo tomando su chaqueta.

-No es necesario, traje mi coche

-De todas formas-insistió él-Como dijiste, es tarde y podría sucederte algo, hay cada persona en estos días

-Estaré bien-dijo ella imitando su tono confiado de voz-No te preocupes

-Buena esa-dijo sonriéndole-Pero no te salvas, te acompañare y no se diga más

La chica se encogió en hombros mientras se sonrojaba, todos aquellos detalles siempre hacían que sus mejillas adquirieran un color carmesí, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo, todo como el primer día.

Danny la abrazó por la cintura y se acercó lo suficiente para besarla de nuevo luego se separo y le miró pícaramente, la joven le reprochaba con la mirada el haber interrumpido el beso.

-No eres la única que sabe ese truco-le susurro al oído-Adoró que te sonrojes

De nuevo ocurrió y ella sonrió.

-Vamos-dijo esta vez cruzando su brazo por los hombros de ella-Si no se hará más tarde

El camino era corto, pero de cualquier forma él quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien y una vez que llegaron hasta los cuartos del campus donde ella estudiaba, bajaron apresuradamente para evitar mojarse, Danny se quito su abrigó y con el cubrió la para evitar que se mojara aun más por la lluvia que en los últimos minutos había adquirido más fuerza.

-Listo señorita-dijo Danny cuando habían llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sam.

-Gracias caballero-dijo ella siguiéndole el juego-Es usted muy amable

-Para servirle-dijo haciendo una reverencia, tomando la mano derecha de Sam y besándola.

Ella dio una risita nerviosa y Danny solo dejo el acto para ahora repetir el acto pero de una forma de robarle el aliento.

-Hasta mañana-le dijo antes de irse.

-Hasta mañana-dijo ella cuando entró al cuarto y estaba por cerrar la puerta-Y por favor, intenta descansar

-Hare lo que pueda

Sam cerró la puerta y Danny, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, dejo que un aro de luz pasara por su cuerpo dejando ver su lado fantasma. Salió del edificio emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a su cuarto. Y fue cuando se hundió de nuevo en aquel mar de pensamientos que lo invadían siempre que volaba, y de repente hubo un pensamiento en especial que cruzo su mente, las mentiras de aquella noche.

No habían sido mentiras, bueno, según Danny no lo eran, ya que su cansancio si era parte de lo que le había dicho, sin embargo…

La verdad es que si había algo de mentira en todo aquello, no había sido solo un mal sueño, había sido una verdadera pesadilla, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al joven halfa. La verdad era que tenía más de una semana teniendo esos "sueños", la primera vez los ignoró, pero después comenzaron a hacerse más frecuente, eso sin olvidar lo real que estos parecían y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por las recientes mentiras pero ¿Qué importaban unas cuantas mentiras con tal de no preocuparla? Después de todo no eran mentiras malas, eran mentiras piadosas y esas siempre se valían, sin embargo, a pesar de su reciente forma de consuelo para evitar la culpa ese hueco seguía dentro de él. Mentira piadosa o no, le había mentido a Sam, a su mejor amiga y novia, y lo peor de todo era que ella le había creído, cosa que jamás hubiera creído posible lograr, y eso lo hacía sentirse peor, tal vez si debería contarle sobre eso, tal vez era importante y él no lo notaba, tal vez necesitaba otro punto de vista…

-¡Que tonterías estoy pensando!-se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo su cabeza-Son solo eso, sueños y punto

Llegó a su cuarto totalmente mojado, se hizo intangible y toda el agua se le escurrió, luego se hiso tangible mientras aquel aro de luz pasaba de nuevo por su cuerpo y lo volvía a su forma humana.

-Solo estoy muy cansado-dijo mientras buscaba a tientas su cama. Se quito los zapatos y se recostó sobre el suave colchón haciendo como pudo las sabanas y cobijas a un lado-Necesito dormir, además, son solo sueños…-dijo bostezando.

Eran solo sueños, se intentaba convencer a si mismo que era solo eso y no tenía caso angustiar a Sam por cosas tan absurdas como esas, seguramente cuando descansara estos desaparecerían, era como ella le había dicho, necesitaba cuidarse más, eso era todo.

Para su desgracia, todo esto solo era el comienzo y aquello, solo era una advertencia.


	3. Cambios Repentinos

Konishiwa!!!!! 

Como estan? Espero que bien, pues bueno, ya despues de un rato pude continuar con la historia, espero que les guste y les quiero agradecer sus comentarios, su apoyo y su paciencia más que nada, es que la escuela esta en las ultimas semanas y pues nos traen en corto, todavía tengo dos trabajos finales y una maqueta de una celula eucariota por terminar, así que me imagino que tardare un poco más con el capitulo tres, espero y no sea así...

Y mil gracias a **_SamxDanny-ely, blackmoonfairy y Ghost Steve_** de verdad que su apoyo para mi es muy importante y que les guste la historia lo es más, gracias por sus comentarios les mando muchos besos.

Y antes de que otra cosa pase, se me olvida disculparme!!!

Sucede que puse mal la edad en el capitulo pasado, ya lo corregí, disculpen el despiste, es que yo contaba los seis años a partir del final de DP y según mis cuentas, él termina con 16 años, no con 14, pero ya lo corregi, tratare de ser más cuidadosa para la otra

Bueno ahora si, comienza la historia.

Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Fuera de Control_**

_**Capitulo 2: Cambios Repentinos.**_

-¿Danny?¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Uh?

-Danny, de verdad, esto ya es demasiado-dijo una Sam visiblemente molesta.

Se encontraban en una cafetería, habían acordado verse ahí con Tucker y mientras esperaban habían comenzado a platicar, o más bien Sam lo había hecho pues era la única que hablaba mientras Danny tenía la vista perdida en su café hundido en sus propios pensamientos y solo le respondía de vez en cuando con un "aja".

-Lo siento-se disculpo Danny-Es solo que estas semanas han sido muy agotadoras

-Lo se Danny, por si lo olvidaste, yo también estoy en las ultimas semanas de clase y se que no es nada agradable-dijo reprochándole su distracción-Por eso acordamos el salir, para que pudiéramos descansar un momento y divertirnos-luego suspiro mirando su taza de café frente a ella-Pero tu pareces estar ausente todo el tiempo, tal vez esto no fue una buena idea

-No, no, no-dijo Danny tratando de remediar su error-Lo siento Sam, de verdad, son demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza-luego tomo la mano de la chica haciendo que esta le mirara, Danny sintió el peso de la culpa al ver como Sam le dedicaba una mirada, mas que molesta, triste-Te prometo que ya no estaré distraído y disfrutare este día-finalizo sonriendo.

Sam le regreso el gesto apretando su mano.

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?

-Nunca

-Bueno, pues no empezare ahora, créeme

-¡Hola!-saludo un moreno ojiverde yendo hasta donde se encontraban Danny y Sam-Disculpen el retraso, es solo que tenía que dejar a Valerie en su trabajo

-Hola Tucker-saludo Danny-Es una lastima que ella no pudiera venir

-Lo se, pero dijo que la próxima vez no fallaría-luego tomo asiento-Veo que ya ordenaron

-Lo siento Tuck-dijo Sam-Lo hicimos para ver si así se le iba el sueño a Danny, pero no sirvió de mucho

El gesto de Tucker fue de interrogación, luego miró a Danny, lucia pálido y cansado, y aunque este era un estado en el cual ya tenía algunas semanas no terminaba de acostumbrarse así. El ojiazul rodó sus ojos algo cansado de todo aquel asunto.

-Viejo, luces cansado ¿Seguro que esta bien si vamos al cine?

-Estoy bien-dijo algo fastidiado-Ya se los dije, tratare de no estar distraído

-Bien, entonces vamonos-dijo Tucker poniéndose de pie.

-Espera a que traigan la cuenta-dijo Sam mientras Danny alzaba su mano al mesero indicando con una seña que les llevaran la cuenta.

-¿Y como vas con tu investigación?-pregunto Tucker.

-Bien-dijo Danny con orgullo-Estoy seguro que les gustara y podré obtener el trabajo

-Aun no puedo creer que vayas a trabajar en la NASA-dijo Tucker-Aun recuerdo cuando soñabas con eso y mírate ahora, a punto de graduarte de Ingeniero Aeroespacial

-Lo se, también a mi me parece increíble la forma tan rápida en que avanza el tiempo-respondió Danny emocionado.

-Y a mi me parece increíble que no me llamaras el fin de semana-dijo una pelirroja a espaldas de Danny.

-Jazz ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Sam, Hola Tucker

-Hola Jazz-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Jazz…

-Dime Danny

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, si tu no vas a la montaña, la montaña viene a ti-dijo tomando asiento-Tenía que verte, mama esta como loca por que no le has llamado y tienes más de 3 meses sin ir a casa, así que me mandaron a mi a ver que pasaba

-Se los había dicho antes-contesto cansado-No iba a poder ir este semestre, estoy muy ocupado

-Lo se, lo se, pero intenta explicarle eso a mama, ya la conoces

Danny dio un suspiro, de verdad que todo ese asunto comenzaba de verdad a molestarlo. Sam y Tucker solo se miraron en uno al otro, de nuevo otra discusión iniciaría, así que se limitaron a guardar silencio.

-Además no vine solo por eso

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Danny concentrándose en el nuevo tema y temiendo de qué trataba.

-Bueno, estoy segura que sabes por que vine-dijo cruzando sus brazos-¿O me equivoco?

-Jazz, ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo

-¿Por qué no? Solo necesito una muestra y no te va a doler

-Ya se que no me va a doler, pero no quiero ser tu conejillo de indias

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-respondió ofendida-Solo quiero ayudarte

-Me ayudarías si dejaras de insistir

-Sabes que no lo haré

-¿Por qué tenías que estudiar para Químico Farmacéutico Biólogo?-se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo cuál era la respuesta-Tu ibas a ser Neurocirujano

-Por que así puedo hacer el doctorado en Farmacogenética y saber más sobre lo que te paso

-Por que simplemente no lo dejas así, soy feliz con mi lado fantasma

-Y no digo que sea algo malo, es solo que con esto puedo saber como mutaron tus genes, por que tú tienes ciertos poderes y Vlad no o viceversa, o por que él tenía ectoacne y tú no, además que nos ayudaría a saber si la mutación tiene efectos secundarios o algo

-Jazz, de verdad, te agradezco esto pero no es necesario

-De cualquier forma no tienes opción-dijo triunfante-Por que tendrás que hacerlo

-¿De que hablas?

-La próxima semana serán los exámenes de salud de tu facultad y ¿Adivina quien estará tomando las muestras de laboratorio?

-No…

-Si, así que no tienes opción

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada, en realidad la institución donde trabajo iba a hacer las pruebas y ya que me recomendaron y estoy por terminar mí doctorado… -luego guardo silencio y vio a Danny-Ellos insistieron

-No es justo

-Deja de quejarte ya

-¡No puedo! Es que no es…

-Danny-interrumpió Sam-Se que estas muy entusiasmado con esta platica pero si no nos vamos ahora no alcanzaremos la función

-Ah… Claro-se puso de pie y de su bolsillo saco dinero que dejo en la mesa para pagar la cuenta-Bueno Jazz, nos tenemos que ir

-Esta bien-dijo ella sin levantarse.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-sugirió Tucker.

Danny estaba por reclamar cuando Jazz habló primero.

-Me encantaría pero tengo cosas que hacer, en realidad solo venía a avisarle a Danny que estaría en la cuidad por algunos días, pero gracias

-Bien, nos vemos luego-dijo Danny.

-Y Danny-le llamo la ojiverde antes de que saliera, Danny se detuvo más no le miró-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, recuerda que es por tu bien

Danny giró el rostro dándole una mirada molesta.

-Si, lo que digas. Hasta luego

Sam y Tucker lo imitaron y abandonaron el lugar tomando camino al cine que estaba en el centro.

-¿Estas bien Danny?-se aventuro a preguntar la ojivioleta temiendo la respuesta.

-Si-dijo Danny, aunque su semblante molesto declaraba lo contrarió-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que eres pésimo mintiendo y más cuando estas molesto

Danny se detuvo en seco soltando la mano de Sam.

-¿Danny?-interrogo Sam-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede?¿Quieres saber que sucede?-dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo y apretando sus puños-Sucede que ya me canse que me estén preguntando si estoy bien o no, si las cosas andan bien, si estoy durmiendo bien ¿Sabes que? Estoy cansado, no estoy más que cansado ¡Estoy harto!

Sam le miraba atónita y Tucker igual, este acerco a ella y la tomo por sus hombros en modo de apoyo temiendo que Danny fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Danny tranquilízate-dijo Sam intentando calmarlo-Solo nos preocupamos por ti

Danny le miró por primera vez y sus ojos cambiaron de azules a rojos por un segundo sin que sus amigos lo percibieran.

-¡Pues dejen de hacerlo!¡Es desesperante!-grito furioso.

Los ojos de Sam se cristalizaron mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Danny reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintió un enorme vació y el peso de la culpa cuando vio como su amiga le veía con tristeza y decepción.

-Sam yo…

-Muy bien-dijo cambiando su voz tranquila a una molesta y su mirada triste a una de furia-Haberlo dicho antes-seco sus lágrimas de inmediato-¿Sabes que? No tengo humor para aguantar tus desplantes, así que avísame cuando madures

Se fue a paso rápido dejando a Danny con la palabra en la boca.

-Viejo ¿Qué te pasa? Tu no eras así, jamás le hubieras dicho esas cosas a Sam-le reprocho el moreno.

-Yo… No pensé lo que lo dije… Creo que me excedí

-No me lo digas a mi-respondió Tucker-Aun así, no tienes por que descargarte con ella, solo se preocupa por ti y es por que te quiere, igual que Jazz

-Yo… Lo siento-dijo apenado.

-De nuevo, se lo dices a la persona equivocada-le respondió dispuesto a marcharse, se detuvo a unos pasos-Has cambiado-dijo sin mirarle. Luego se fue tras Sam.

Danny se quedo parado ahí a mitad de la acera pensando en su reciente actuación, Tucker tenía razón, su comportamiento no era normal, pero no era que él hubiera cambiado, solo estaba cansado y el no dormir siempre lo ponía de mal humor. Si, seguro era eso necesitaba descansar, tal vez después de dormir un poco más se calmaría y así podría disculparse con Sam.

Un aro de luz paso por su cuerpo pintando su cabello en blanco plateado y volviendo sus ojos en verde intenso, después emprendió el vuelo rumbo a su cuarto. Comenzó a pensar en la forma de disculparse con Sam, después de todo y como Tucker le había dicho, ella no tenía la culpa, solo se preocupaba por que lo quería, ya debería entender eso.

Se sintió como un tonto, por que no solo su actuación era muy inmadura si no que había lastimado a la persona que amaba.

Se detuvo en el techo del edificio donde vivía volviendo a su forma humana y se recostó en la orilla de la barda observando como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un color azul marino y las estrellas comenzaban a hacer gala de su presencia.

Soltó un suspiro y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra aterciopelada, la miró por un momento y luego la abrió dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro incrustado en el centro.

-¿Y ahora como se lo digo?-se dijo a si mismo-Si antes era difícil ahora lo es más

La cerró de nuevo y la guardo con sumo cuidado en su bolsillo de nuevo, la había comprado a principios de año y siempre lo llevaba consigo, pero por alguna razón todavía no había encontrado el momento especial para dárselo a Sam.

De nuevo poso su mirada en el cielo y una estrella le hizo recordar a Jazz, de nuevo su enojo surgió. Detestaba la carrera que su hermana había escogido, y es que desde se dedicaba a eso le había insistido en tomar una muestra de su sangre para analizar mejor la mutación de sus genes y se había puesto más necia cuando había comenzado con el doctorado, había sido más insistente y ahora tenía una excusa perfecta para cumplir su cometido y eso no le gustaba, la solo idea le provocaba miedo y aun no sabía por que.

"_Tal vez por que temes que algo este mal contigo"_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza _"O por que puede que algo vaya a estar mal"_

Danny sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar aquella molesta voz.

-Nada esta mal conmigo-se dijo para convencerse-Y si lo estuviera ya me hubiese dado cuenta

Hizo resplandecer su mano y la miró un momento. Nada estaba mal con él, al contrario, estaba mejor que nunca, controlaba sus poderes muy bien, mejor de lo esperado, casi podía asegurar que estaba a la altura de Vlad o incluso que era mejor y él solo le había tomado seis años, se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo. Sintió un color extraño en su mano acompañado de un cosquilleo poco común, el calor aumento obligándolo a que su mano dejara aquel resplandor de energía ectoplasmatica, sentía que si hubiera permanecido un poco más así se habría quemado. Miró extrañado su mano, eso jamás le había pasado.

"_Ahora si estoy alucinando"_ pensó _"Debería ir a descansar"_

Se levanto y estiro los brazos, aquel día había sido algo ajetreado y había terminado de la peor forma, pero con un bostezo y con los ojos suplicándole descanso, se retiro a su cuarto dejando para mañana los problemas, después de todo no era para tanto, él no estaba cambiando era el mismo de siempre… O tal vez no…


	4. Entre Las Sombras

Konishiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como estan??? Espero y bien, disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que iba a publicar ayer pero fue el cumpleaños de un amigo y pues, que les digo? Llegue rendida a las 11:30pm, pero aqui esta el tercer capitulo por fin, muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y comentarios.

Sobre el final de DP, lo que pasa es que ya lo vi, salio en ingles, se llama Phantom Planet, olvide que muchos no lo han visto, sorry de verdad, olvide ese pequeño detalle.

Gracias x sus comentarios, los dejo con la continuación.

Besitos!!!!

_

* * *

_

_**Fuera de Control**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 3: Entre las sombras.**_

Se deslizaba por el lugar como si fuera una sombra, con mucho cuidado de no ser visto, pues si alguien lo veía no dudarían en delatarlo.

Se detuvo al ver su delgada figura, su cabello negro azabache iba un poco más allá de su cintura, sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre y su piel blanca, seguía siendo como la recordaba, sonrió para si mismo y se acercó con cautela hacia la dama.

-Hola… Eruda-dijo colocándose a su espalda.

Ella se paralizo por completo, apretó sus puños, dio un suspiro para poder tomar el valor necesario y giró para encontrarse con una figura encapuchada que escondía su rostro detrás de una mascara negra.

-Se-Señor Kaos… Creí que estaba…

-¿En la torre maldita?-dijo adivinándole el pensamiento-Si, estuve un tiempo ahí… 500 años para ser exactos-su fría voz denotaba odio y rencor-Pero lo curioso fue que te estuve esperando todo este tiempo ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Yo… Yo…

-_"Fiel más allá de la muerte"-_dijo como recordando algo-Esas fueron tus palabras ¿No es así?

-Es que… Señor… Yo…

-Escuche que dijiste que te obligaba a estar conmigo para que te salvara de tu castigo-Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza y retrocedió un poco-Tengo mis contactos y me mantenían muy bien informado… Contactos fieles, que si cumplieron su palabra de lealtad hacia mí…

-Yo no… Yo jamás…

Él la tomo bruscamente del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡Por favor… Su excelencia!-dijo a duras penas-¡Piedad!

Él sonrió de manera maliciosa y la soltó bruscamente.

-Piedad… Algo que nunca tuvieron conmigo… Y algo que no tendré con ellos…-dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza y haciéndolos resplandecer de un rojo intenso-Se van a arrepentir de haberme mandado a ese lugar…

-¿Q-Que piensa hacer?-pregunto temerosa.

-Mi querida Eruda, empezaremos donde nos quedamos

-Pero su excelencia… Hay un problema…

Le fulmino con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, aquellos que le causaban escalofríos en todas sus pesadillas.

-Es… Es un joven halfa…-comenzó-Mitad humano y mitad fantasma… Él defiende la tierra de cualquier ataque fantasma… Y creo que él…

-¿Acaso sugieres que ese… Fantasma podrá derrotarme?

-¡Oh no su excelencia! Yo jamás diría algo así

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que… Tal vez sea una piedra en su camino…

-Oh Eruda, eres tan ingenua como siempre-dijo rozando la mejilla de la dama haciendo que esta cerrara sus ojos del temor-La verdad es que ya lo tengo planeado, con el impulso adecuado él será de mucha ayuda, además será Chrono el que se encargue de él…

-¿D-De verdad?

-¿Dudas de mi palabra?

-¡Nunca su excelencia!

-Bien, entonces no preguntes, solo sígueme

-Como mande mi señor-dijo haciendo una reverencia, cuando se levanto él se la tomo de nuevo del cuello.

-¿M-Mi señor?

-Esta vez no quiero traiciones-dijo acercándose a su rostro los suficiente para sentir su gélido aliento-¿Queda claro?

-S-Si mi se-señor

-Perfecto-dijo arrojándola al suelo-Por que tengo un trabajo para ti

La fantasma le miró horrorizada mientras que él se envolvía en una sombra que la arrastro a ella junto con él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Hola, en este momento no me encuentro, por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono y yo me comunicare contigo más tarde… _bip.

-Eeehhh… Hola Sam, soy Danny… Te he dejado tres mensajes, con este son cuatro, pero eso no importa, la verdad es que… quisiera verte, yo… yo… Tengo algo importante que decirte, por favor podrías--

_Limite de tiempo excedido, para continuar por favor deposite otra moneda._

-¡Rayos!-dijo Danny buscando en su bolsillo más cambio, sin éxito alguno.

Fue el tono de corte de una llamada lo que lo hizo dejar su búsqueda y colgar el auricular.

-¿Vienes Danny?-le dijo a pocos metros de él una joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño.

-Si…-dijo quedándose un momento pensativo-¡Ya voy Jenny!

-¿Y que te dijo?-cuestiono cuando él ojiazul llego hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Quién?

-Tu novia

-Aaahhh, pues… ¿Cómo sabes que iba a hablar con ella?

-Mmmmmm, no lo se, tal vez el hecho de que has hablado unas cinco veces en el día

-Cuatro

-Como sea, y tu acabas de confirmarlo

Danny dio un suspiro resignado, mientras le abría la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Y que te dijo?-continuó la joven.

-Nada, no me responde las llamadas

-Bueno, debes de ser compresivo-dijo como si fuera lo más normal-Después de cómo te comportaste entiendo por que esta molesta

-¡Por eso quiero disculparme!-dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz-Lo siento-dijo cuando noto que varios le veían-Es solo que… Llevamos días así y… No fue mi intención… Me siento muy mal por eso

-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, y te aseguro que ella no la esta pasando bien con esto tampoco, es solo que con las mujeres debes tener paciencia-se detuvo un segundo y le miró-Con seis años de noviazgo ya deberías saber eso

-Lo se, lo se, es solo que en un par de días es nuestro aniversario y…

-Entiendo-dijo como quien le leía el pensamiento-No quieres que esa discusión arruine lo que has planeado

-Si-dijo cabizbajo.

-Pues entonces deja de llamarla y búscala

-Pero…

-Déjame adivinar, no lo haces por que crees que no te recibirá-Danny asintió apenado-Hombres… De verdad Danny, si esperas que ella responda tus llamadas, te aconsejo que te sientes, por que se va a tardar, debes ir directo al punto y hablar con ella

-Supongo que tienes razón

-¡Claro que la tengo! Soy una mujer-contesto ofendida por la duda-Ahora sostén esto-dijo dándole la mochila que llevaba.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto ahora?-dijo Danny colocando su mochila junto con la de ella en el suelo mientras llenaba una ficha, al igual que ella.

-Es mejor si lo hacemos cuanto antes-dijo entregándole la ficha a una enfermera-Así te evitas de muchos problemas

-Esta bien-dijo resignado entregando el también la ficha-Solo espero que…

-¡Hola Danny!¡Hola Jen!-saludo su hermana tras abrir la cortina-¡Que gusto verles!

-…ella no este aquí-terminó Danny en un susurro.

-Hola Jazz-saludo Jenny-También me da gusto verte

-Hola Jazz-lo imitó Danny-Que no se suponía que tendrías el turno de la tarde para recoger las muestras

-Lo se, pero como sabía que te querías escapar, tome también el turno de la mañana, al fin y al cabo, no son muchas muestras las que se deben recoger y tengo horas de descanso

-Que bien-dijo con pesimismo-¿Puedes apurarte?-dijo subiendo la manga de su camisa y extendiendo su brazo-Tengo cosas que hacer

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Por qué tanta molestia para que te tomen la muestra de sangre?-preguntó Jenny una vez fuera de la enfermería.

-No me agrada y punto

-Esta bien, no voy a cuestionar tus razones-dijo tratando de abandonar el tema-¿Y entonces que harás respecto a tu novia?

-La buscare-dijo después de meditarlo un poco-Como dije, creo que tienes razón, y si ya la llame, creo que será mejor ir a verla

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos después-dijo mientras tomaba otro rumbo.

-¡Hasta luego Jen y gracias!

-¡Adiós!

Danny la vio marcharse y luego ocultándose detrás de un árbol dejo ver su lado fantasma para luego salir volando. Fue hasta la facultad en la cuál Sam estudiaba y mientras la buscaba desde lo alto logró localizarla en uno de los jardines de la misma mientras leía pasivamente bajo un árbol. Aterrizó y volvió a su forma humana, trato de calmarse y alisar arrugas invisibles en su ropa, luego se acercó con cautela.

-Hola Danny-dijo Sam sin mirarle haciendo que Danny se sobresaltara un poco.

-Ho-hola Sam-dijo algo nervioso.

-Es bueno verte por aquí-dijo la ojivioleta sin despegar la mirada del libro-Pero me tengo que ir

-¡Espera!-dijo Danny tomándola de la mano para evitar su partida-Tengo que decirte algo

Sam se detuvo y giró para tratar de verle a los ojos, resultando inútil y terminando por clavar la mirada en el césped.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho…-dijo tratando de encontrar su mirada sin éxito alguno-La verdad fue que yo me porte como un idiota y entiendo que estés enojada conmigo

-Esta bien-dijo Sam sin mirarle aun-Soy yo la que debo pedirte disculpas, se como se siente la presión de todo sobre uno y todavía la preocupación exagerada de los demás

Danny la tomo por la barbilla haciendo que le mirara, su mirada más que tristeza demostraba decepción.

-No, no esta bien y no tienes por que pedir disculpas, de verdad, estuvo mal lo que hice y por eso yo… Me disculpó…

Miró a Sam un segundo, esta aguantaba las lágrimas. No pudo resistirlo y la abrazó.

-Perdóname-dijo tratando de no llorar él también-No quiero que llores por mi culpa

-Yo no…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Danny sintió su sentido fantasma activarse y se volvió intangible junto con Sam justo a tiempo. Un rayo de luz roja salió de la nada dispuesto a impactarse con los jóvenes. Los allí cerca salieron huyendo con alaridos de terror.

Danny se alejo un poco y se hizo tangible al momento que un aro de luz pasaba por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Sam atemorizada.

-Fui yo-dijo un voz fría que pronto se materializo junto con un cuerpo frente a ellos.

Un fantasma que flotaba a solo centímetros del suelo e iba encapuchado.

-¿Danny Phantom?-preguntó con aquella voz fría.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, nada en especial-dijo lanzando otro rayo que le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo arrojo varios metros lejos de ahí-Solo a ti…


	5. Eris y Chrono

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...

De verdad disculpenme, la escuela y un monton de ideas me tienen totalmente abrumada, no volvera a pasar, intentare que no sea así, de verdad, lo siento

Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y su paciencia, de verdad que es muy importante para mi y lo aprecio mucho, de verdad que si, bueno, les dejo a continuación el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

_**Fuera de Control**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 4: Eris y Chrono.**_

-¡Danny!-gritó Sam horrorizada, a pesar de los años, aun no se acostumbraba a verlo luchar contra fantasmas.

-¡Mantente alejada!-dijo Danny mientras se levantaba e iniciaba la lucha de nuevo-¿Y tu?-dijo dirigiéndose al recién llegado-¡Estoy seguro que te va a doler el haberme tomado por sorpresa!

Danny se lanzó sobre él dándole de lleno con sus poderes de hielo y congelándolo por completo, luego le dio con un rayo de ectoplasma y se hizo pedazos.

-Te dije que iba doler-dijo viendo los pedazos por el suelo, sacudió sus manos y le dio la espalda-Eso fue fácil

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Sam al ver una sombra pasar al lado de Danny y materializarse después frente a él.

Aquel fantasma se rió en su cara y le dio con otro rayo en el pecho.

-¿De verdad crees que será tan fácil terminar conmigo?-dijo cruzado de brazos-Me subestimas chiquillo

-¿A quien llamas chiquillo?-dijo Danny volviendo a la batalla-¡Soy mayor de edad!

Se multiplicó por cuatro para numerosos ataques, pero le resulto inútil, uno a uno, y a pesar de que le atacaban por sorpresa (o al menos eso intentaban) él los extermino hasta que solo quedo el Danny original.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó aburrido su fuerte contrincante.

-No, y lamentaras descubrir que no es así-respondió Danny furioso.

Tendido en el suelo, se levanto para volver a la batalla y concentró su fuerza en su lamento fantasmagórico, el cual tampoco fue de mucha ayuda ya que el solo hizo una especie de escudo que lo protegió del desastre, Danny se quedo en shock por un segundo ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte?

De nuevo a la lucha, le tiraba rayos por todos lados, combinando sus poderes de hielo con los de energía ectoplasmica, pero su adversario era muy veloz, parecía leerle el pensamiento y saber donde iba a atacar.

-Vamos ¿Tienes que estar bromeando?-dijo dándole un golpe por la espalda que lo sorprendió y lo tiró de lleno al suelo, avanzó hacia él mientras le daba con un rayo bastante potente-No puede ser tan fácil derrotarte

-¿Q-Que es lo que quieres?-dijo Danny de rodillas en el suelo.

-Pues la verdad, quería divertirme-dijo agachándose para verle a los ojos-Me dijeron que eras un oponente fuerte y digno para pelear-luego lo tomó por el cuello haciendo difícil la respiración del halfa-Pero veo que me mintieron…

Le dio una especia de descarga eléctrica que lo dejo semi-inconciente en el suelo.

-Bueno, la victoria es aburrida

-¿Q-Quien eres?-preguntó Danny.

-Bueno, ya que vas a morir, te mostrare el rostro del quien te matara-acto seguido bajo su capucha, era de piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello negro.

-Recuerda esto halfa-dijo acercándose a Danny-Recuerda el nombre de quien te asesino-se acercó y luego le dijo casi en un susurro-Chrono…

Le apunto a Danny para terminar con él cuando un nuevo ser encapuchado apareció frente a él deteniendo el ataque.

-¿Eris¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedes hacerlo-dijo con voz seria-Sabes que ese no era el plan

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Es un debilucho ¿Segura que se trata del que el amo nos dijo? No puede ser verdad lo que dijo de este inútil

-¿Dudas de la palabra del amo?

Su rostro duró dejo de serlo y su gesto se volvió a uno de temor, aunque el intentaba por todos los medios que no pareciera así.

-Yo… ¡Yo jamás haría eso!-le espeto furioso-¡Y lo sabes!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Es solo que es muy débil!

-Tu trabajo no es destruirlo-dijo tranquila-Es…

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un rayo de Danny que les dio a los dos.

-Me canse de su conversación-dijo algo adolorido-Así que por que no me ahorran su paliza y se van a la Zona Fantasma

-¡Jajaja¿De verdad esperas que haga caso a tu amenaza?-soltó Chrono entre risas-Por favor, si no me interrumpen, ahora estarías muerto

-No lo creo-dijo Danny atacándolo de nuevo, mientras que quien había interrumpido la batalla solo observaba.

Danny no tardó mucho en volver a caer, de verdad que ese fantasma estaba niveles muy por encima de él.

-De verdad, esto me esta cansando-dijo Chrono con un bostezo.

En ese momento sintió que algo lo golpeaba por detrás, giró confundido y vio un libro en el suelo, luego vio a una joven de ojos violáceos verle de manera furiosa.

-Y yo me canse de solo observar tus patéticos intentos de demostrar tu fuerza bruta-le espetó furiosa la joven.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-preguntó algo confundido.

-¡Que importa!-dijo Sam sacando de su bolso una muñequera Fentom y lanzándole un rayo que solo lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros de ahí-¡El termo, el termo, el termo!-dijo sacudiendo su bolso sin éxito en encontrar el artefacto-¡Rayos! Justo hoy tenía que olvidarlo

Sam corrió hasta donde estaba Danny a ayudarle.

-Te dije que te alejaras-dijo Danny poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Sam.

-De nada

-Sam-dijo Danny mirándole a los ojos-Estas en peligro, vete de aquí

-No

-¡Eres una necia!

-¡Y tu un testarudo!

-¿Hola? Sigo aquí-dijo Chrono intentando hacer notar su presencia.

-¡CALLATE!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ignorando el comentario, Chrono les dio con un rayo haciéndolos caer.

-No me importa quien eres, pero esto no te incumbe-dijo yendo con los dos y tomando a Danny por el cuello.

Sam se levantó colgándose del cuello de Chrono.

-No me quedare de brazos cruzados-dijo golpeando su cabeza.

-¡Chiquilla estupida!-dijo quitándosela de encima y arrojándola al suelo-Te dije que no te metieras

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-gritó Danny furioso.

Chrono lo miró un segundo, a pesar de las múltiples heridas y de parecer estar agotado estaba de pie, con los puños apretados y resplandeciendo de coraje, el fantasma sonrió con malicia.

-Así que… Ella te importa…

Danny palideció y voló para llegar a Sam, pero Chrono la tomo del cuello y desapareció justo en sus narices apareciendo a unos metros de altura lejos de él. Sam forcejeaba tratando de respirar.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?-dijo divertido-Aun eres humano, y los humanos y sus sentimientos siempre son su ruina

-¡Déjala fuera de esto!-exigió Danny, sus ojos cambiaron por un segundo de verde a rojo-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

-Te equivocas joven halfa, tiene mucho que ver

-¡Si te atreves a---¡

-¿A que?¿Qué me harás si le hago daño?-luego apretó más el cuello de la chica mientras esta poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas para luchar por su vida.

-¡DEJALA!-gritó Danny yendo a atacar a Chrono, este desapareció de nuevo apareciendo ahora en el suelo.

Le dio a Sam una especie de descarga dejándola inconciente.

-Bien, esto acaba aquí-dijo Chrono arrojándola al suelo.

Danny la vio caer lentamente sin poder evitar culpa, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y Danny sintió la furia y coraje incontenible correr por sus venas. Un calor extraño se apoderó de su cuerpo y sintió que podría hacer cualquier cosa, incluso derrotar a Chrono.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-gritó furioso.

-Inténtalo-dijo Chrono con calma.

Pero no pudo gozar de su tranquilidad, Danny con solo mirarlo lo alzo por los aires mientras lo envolvía en llamas mucho peor de lo que él hubiera imaginado.

Chrono cayó al suelo adolorido, levanto el rostro y una mueca de temor se dibujo en su rostro al ver un fantasma envuelto en llamas, con unos ojos rojos que le miraban fría y rencorosamente.

-Lo logré-dijo Chrono sonriendo.

-Te arrepentirás-dijo Danny con una voz que hizo que a Chrono le dieran escalofríos.

Luego le lanzó llamas que le envolvieron de nuevo en una tormenta de dolor y agonía, terminando por arrojarlo varios metros lejos de ahí, cayendo justo a los pies de aquel otro ser.

-Eris, no te quedes mirando ¿No vas a ayudarme?-le dijo Chrono.

-No es mi misión-dijo me manera tranquila.

-¡Deja de decir eso y ayúdame!

-Nada podrá ayudarte-dijo Danny yendo con ambos fantasmas-No tendré piedad contigo

-Basta-dijo Eris interponiéndose-Esto se acaba aquí

Danny le lanzó algunas llamas que Eris detuvo con un escudo, luego se sumió en una sombra con la que desaparecieron ella y Chrono.

-¿Danny?

Sam había despertado y se había quedado atónita viendo a Danny en aquel estado, nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Este le miró aun con la furia contenida.

-¿Danny que sucede?-preguntó Sam temerosa.

"_¿Danny?… ¿Danny… Que sucede?"_

La voz de Sam resonó en su cabeza.

-Sam…-susurró Danny, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y las llamas desaparecieron, él cayó de lleno al suelo volviendo a su forma humana y Sam corrió a auxiliarlo.

-¿Danny?¡Danny despierta!-dijo Sam tomando la cabeza del ahora ojiazul con cuidado-¡Por favor!

-Uhmm…

-¡Danny!-dijo Sam mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban y lo abrazaba-¡Gracias al Cielo que estas bien!

-Sam…-dijo observando sus lágrimas-Perdóname… No quiero que llores por mi culpa

-No estoy llorando-dijo Sam entre sollozos-Yo no estoy…

-Claro que no-dijo él secando el rostro de la chica con delicadeza-Juró que jamás volveré a hacerte llorar… Perdóname…

-Eres un tonto-dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza.


	6. La Promesa

**Konishiwa!**

**Perdon de nuevo por la tardanza, ya saben la historia, bloqueo mental, luego escuela, luego problemas con el internet, pero estoy de vuelta, la mala noticia es que no voy a poder publicar tan seguido como antes por la escuela, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para no tardar tanto como antes, y prometo recompensar su paciencia**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia!**

**Cuidense**

**XOXO**

* * *

_**Fuera de Control**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_**Capitulo 5: La Promesa.**_

-Estoy bien-dijo por quinta vez mientras, casi literalmente, Sam lo arrastraba hasta la enfermería.

-¿Seguro?

-De verdad-dijo sonriéndole para reconfortarla-Lo que sea que haya sucedido, parece que mis heridas sanaron

Sam lo examino minuciosamente y noto que tenía razón, no importaba que antes pareciera tener heridas de muerte, ahora ya no estaban ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Tranquilízate un poco ¿Quieres?-dijo Danny abrazándola al seguir notando el semblante de preocupación en su novia-En serio, estoy bien

Sam le sonrió como señal de que compartía opinión, sin embargo…

-¿Qué sigue preocupándote?-le preguntó Danny.

-Bueno yo…-comenzó un tanto sorprendida por la perspicacia de Danny-La verdad es que hay algo más que me tiene algo confundida

-¿Qué es?

-Pues la verdad es que me asusto un poco lo que hiciste

Danny frunció el seño y se paro en seco.

-¿De que hablas?

-Vamos Danny, no juegues-dijo en tono de broma, pero cuando noto la autentica cara de confusión del ojiazul ella se detuvo también-¿No lo sabes?

-Pues… Recuerdo que estaba peleando con ese fantasma, te atrapo a ti y luego yo… Yo…-Danny se quedo pensativo, luego reacciono, yendo con Sam y tomándola de las manos-¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿No te paso nada? Quiero decir, recuerdo que el fantasma ese quiso herirte

-Yo… Yo, estoy bien-dijo finalmente.

-Me alegró-dijo más tranquilo.

-Danny, no cambies de tema ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Lo normal, una paliza a un tipo y ya

-Pero… Jamás te vi tan furioso, no parecías ser tú…

-No pasa nada, tengo todo bajo control

-Pues no lo parecía

-Tranquila, son solo poderes nuevos, algo que ya había notado-suspiró al notar la angustiada mirada de la chica-De verdad, no es nada fuera de lo común

Sam lo medito un poco, la verdad es que aquel acto de verlo tan furioso y fuera de si había sido un poco trastornante y al recordar aquellas llamas rojas que lo envolvían así como esos ojos rojos le causaba escalofríos que la inquietaban, todo aquello le recordaban mucho a cierta persona de su pasado, o más bien, futuro… Pero no podía ser, no, era imposible, se habían desecho de él hace mucho años y descartó el hecho de que a Danny lo hubiesen poseído o reemplazado como una vez había ocurrido, era simplemente imposible.

-Tienes razón-dijo regalándole una sonrisa para confortarlo-Mejor olvidemos todo

-¿Eso incluye las tonterías que dije el otro día?

Sam se sorprendió un poco, aunque a final de cuentas no era para tanto, en un principio, y antes de la batalla, Danny la había buscado para disculparse.

-No te preocupes-comenzó Sam sonriéndole-Se que lo que dijiste fue algo que no pensaste

-Aun así, no me pidas que no me preocupe-dijo Danny tomándola de las manos-Es cierto que últimamente estoy algo irritante y fastidioso, sin embargo tu estas siempre ahí para apoyarme y te agradezco eso enormemente-luego pareció meditarlo un poco-quiero recompensarte por eso

-Danny, es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no tienes que hacer nada para…

-No-dijo Danny interrumpiéndola con su dedo índice en su labios-No aceptó un no como respuesta, además en unos días más será nuestro aniversario

-Lo se-dijo Sam tímidamente.

-Bien, entonces este mismo fin de semana pasare por ti a las 7pm, usa algo elegante-dijo dispuesto a marcharse-¡Ah! Y lleva un abrigo

-¿Para que?

-No seas curiosa-luego sonrió y le dio un beso-Es una sorpresa

-Esta bien

-Bueno, me voy-dijo mientras un aro de luz pasaba por su cuerpo-Te amo-dijo antes de marcharse volando

-También yo

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Que tal estoy?-pregunto un Danny bastante nervioso a su moreno amigo.

-Por enésima vez Danny, te ves bien-dijo Tucker un tanto cansado de la pregunta.

-Te ves muy bien hermanito-dijo Jazz para confortar un poco la respuesta del moreno al notar que el ojiazul se decepcionaba de dichas palabras. Luego se puso de pie para ir con Danny-El traje esta impecable, tú cabello en orden y tú irradias de felicidad, mejor imposible

-Gracias Jazz-dijo un tanto apenado por las palabras de aliento y sintiendo un poco de culpa por como se había portado con su hermana días atrás-Y disculpa mi comportamiento

-No hay problema

-Si lo hay-dijo ya entrando al tema-De verdad que no es mi intención herirlos, también perdóname Tucker

-No te preocupes viejo-dijo yendo también con él-Además, para eso están los amigos ¿No?

-Gracias chicos-dijo un poco más tranquilo-Esta noche es muy importante para mi

-¡Oh Danny!-dijo Jazz abrazándolo y sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad-¡No puedo creer que vayas a casarte!

-Aun no es seguro-dijo sin poder evitar el nerviosismo.

-¡Vamos amigo!-dijo Tucker-¿De verdad crees que te dirá que no?

-Pues…

-Despistado-dijeron Tucker y Jazz al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hey!-dijo Danny con un dejo de molestia.

-¿No deberías irte ya?-preguntó Jazz.

-Es cierto-dijo mirando su reloj-Bueno, se quedan en su casa-dijo saliendo del cuarto a toda prisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ten un poco de paciencia-le dijo Danny mientras llevaba a Sam con los ojos vendados-Ya casi llegamos

-¿Por qué no podemos ir volando?

-Por que así nos encontrarían

-¿Quiénes?

-Quienes sea, la gente es muy curiosa, además así es más divertido

-Para ti, yo no se ni donde estamos, me tienes así desde que subimos al coche

-Pero ya vamos a llegar-dijo deteniendo el automóvil.

-¿Puedo quitarme la venda ya?-pregunto Sam llevando sus manos a la cinta instintivamente.

-No, aún tenemos que caminar un poco

-¿Y como se supone que caminare si no puedo ver?

-Mmmm, no pensé en eso-dijo pensativo-Bueno, supongo que por estos rumbos ya no hay gente así que podremos ir volando

La tomo entre sus brazos (sin quitarle la venda) y emprendió el viaje, aun por entre las copas de los árboles para no ser visto.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó Sam cuando sintió como Danny ponía pies firmes.

-Si-dijo soltándola con cuidado y ayudándole a quitarse la venda-¿Y bien?¿Qué te parece?

Se encontraban a las orillas de un pequeño lago, uno que Danny había encontrado hacia tiempo (con un poco de ayuda) y el cual no mucha gente conocía, lo que le evitaría las miradas molestas de los curiosos.

El clima era un poco frío por el invierno, sin mencionar que el lago parecía estar ubicado en una alta montaña, lo cuál Sam noto y la obligo a ponerse el abrigo que llevaba consigo, miró con cuidado y noto que el agua estaba congelada solo en alguna sección que estaba frente a ella, que era como un sendero y guiaban hasta el centro del lago en el cual había una especie de kiosco.

La luna llena, acompañada con algunas estrellas, lucía brillante y hermosa tanto en el cielo como en la negrura del agua.

-Es… Hermosa-dijo Sam después de un rato-¿Como lo hiciste?

-Pues no fue fácil-dijo Danny extendiendo su brazo para comenzar el camino-Tuve que planearlo con anticipación, Tucker y Valerie me ayudaron, llevábamos más de tres meses haciéndolo, fue difícil y más intentando que no te dieras cuenta

-Así que esto hacían cuando Tucker y tú iban a trabajar con la "investigación" y no querían que ayudara

-Bueno… Si

-Ya veo-dijo Sam un tanto sorprendida por el hecho de que habían logrado engañarla-¿Y como hiciste todo?

-Bueno, Valerie me ayudo a encontrar el lago, buscando por varios lugares. Tucker me ayudo a reconstruir el kiosco, el lugar era hermoso, pero estaba en decadencia y tuvimos que arreglarlo un poco

-¡Oh Danny!-dijo la chica sin poder evitar besarlo-Eso es muy lindo

-Es poco con lo que te mereces

La chica sonrió sin poder evitar sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

Llegaron hasta el centro del lago, donde estaba una mesa con unas velas de centro, unos platos cubiertos y junto una botella de vino en hielo. Alrededor de los pilares del kiosco se encontraban enredaderas con azulejos púrpuras. Había también un par de bocinas colgadas en un pilar.

-Es muy bello

-Ven-dijo Danny cuando le ofreció sentarte.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-preguntó sorprendida, no había ningún restaurante o indicios de que ahí hubiera algo comestible.

-Por supuesto-dijo levantando las tapas de los platos.

Una jugosa y apetitosa ensalada estaba en el plato de ella acompañada de sopa de champiñones.

-¿Pero como…?

-Ya no preguntes-dijo Danny sonriéndole-Mejor disfrutemos la noche

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche había pasado rápido, pero había sido una velada encantadora.

Una cena exquisita y deliciosa, acompañada de música relajante había hecho que Sam olvidara todas las presiones o problemas en los cuales había pensado anteriormente, todo había sido tan perfecto.

-Es la mejor cena que he tenido en toda mi vida-confesó finalmente la chica.

-Quiero brindar-dijo Danny levantándose de su silla y alzando su copa-Por la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, la que ha sabido ser amiga y novia, la que me hace el hombre más feliz del planeta-luego le sonrió-Por ti, por mi Sam

Sam no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas ante las bellas palabras de Danny. Este ultimo hizo un gesto de espera y fue hasta donde estaba el reproductor de música, saco un CD y lo coloco, la música comenzó a escucharse en ese instante.

_Juntos, la inmensidad._

_Un mundo, nuestra casa chica,_

_El tiempo no importa por que siempre habrá un buen día_

_Para amarnos más_

Danny movió la mesa con cuidado para que tuvieran espacio y le hizo una reverencia a Sam.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?-dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

-Imposible decir que no-contesto.

Bailaron a paso lenta la balada que se escuchaba, una canción con una letra muy bonita, según lo vio Sam.

_Juntos, para inventar_

_A no aburrirnos, desafiar las horas_

_De un futuro incierto que solo nos sirve_

_Para amarnos más_

-Sam-la llamo Danny interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-Necesito preguntarte algo, necesito saber algo

-Adelante-dijo ella con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

-Yo… Yo soy muy feliz contigo, siento que a tu lado puedo hacer cualquier cosa, y quiero seguir así, yo…-se detuvo un momento en el que Sam le miró curiosa, luego él se soltó, se hinco delante de ella y tomo su mano izquierda-Yo te amo Sam y siento que es para toda la vida…

_Para amarnos más_

_Nos juramos juntos que aunque la vida pase_

_Los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren_

_Siempre habrá un buen día_

_Para amarnos más_

-Yo también te amo Danny-le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y sabiendo de que se trataba todo aquello.

Saco una pequeña cajita negra aterciopelada y de esta saco un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro incrustado, Sam ahogo un gritito de asombro.

-Sam-dijo enseñándole el anillo-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, que envejecemos juntos, terminar en la tranquilidad de una cabaña estando junto a ti y ver los atardeceres, hasta que mi vida se consuma… Quiero estar contigo y necesito saber si tu… Si tu quieres también pasar la vida junto a mi-se detuvo un segundo y le miró a los ojos-¿Quieres estar junto a mi?

Sam sonrió y sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, solo recordaba una vez en que había sido tan feliz como lo era ahora y aquella vez también le habían obsequiado un anillo que aun tenía en su mano izquierda.

_Para amarnos más_

_Basta que te mire, basta que te roce_

_Bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y tibios_

_Para amarnos más…_

-Por supuesto-dijo finalmente-Quiero estar contigo siempre Danny, hasta el final de mis días

La sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul se extendió y la felicidad brillo en sus ojos, observó la mano de Sam y tomo aquel anillo que ella había usado por seis años, lo retiró y guardo con cuidado en la caja que antes guardaba el anillo de oro blanco que ahora ponía en el dedo anular izquierdo de Sam.

Ella lo miró con la felicidad contenida y espero a que Danny se pusiera de pie para poder besarlo, mientras que la canción seguía sonando.

_Juntos, la eternidad_

_Dos soledades, un final perfecto_

_Casi el egoísmo solo para amarnos_

_Para amarnos más_

La encerró entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar de nuevo, ella refugiada en su pecho y él acariciando los negros cabellos de la joven.

-Con el mundo como testigo de que te amo hago un juramento-le dijo Danny mientras seguían bailando-Te prometo amarte y estar contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar que o como estén las cosas, estaré siempre contigo-dijo por último mirándole.

-También yo-le contesto la ojivioleta-Por siempre…

_Para amarnos más_

_Nos juramos juntos que aunque la vida pase_

_Los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren_

_Siempre habrá un buen día_

_Para amarnos más_

Se acercaron lentamente para sellar su promesa con un beso, con solo el murmullo de la noche, la luna y las estrellas como testigos.

_Para amarnos más_

_Basta que te mire, basta que te roce_

_Bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y tibios_

_Para amarnos más…_

Finalmente la canción terminó.

-Me gusta-dijo Sam, luego sonrió-Esa será nuestra canción…


	7. Discusiones

****

**Hola!!!!**

Bien, tal y como lo dije, no tarde tanto (tomando en cuenta que solo ha pasado una semana), aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, tratare de publicar cada fin de semana, gracias a Dios que mi imaginación e inspiración ya no estan tan desaparecidas como antes

**Aclaraciones del capitulo anterior y este, pues en el anterior la canción es de Mijares, me gusto y creo que les quedo como anillo al dedo, otra cosa es que no se de donde saque esa cursileria de del lago, tuve el cursimetro a todo lo que daba, pero justo en este momento tengo mi estapa de zangana-maldita y creo que ya no será bonito lo que sigue... Sobre este capitulo es que ellos estudian en Stanford, que queda en california, esto es para que entiendan algunas cosas de la historia que suceden en este capitulo... Y otra nota es que modifique el capitulo 3, solo en el tiempo que paso Kaos en la prision, en vez de 100 años serán 500, para más adelante explicar algunas cosas...**

Muchas gracias x sus comentarios _-Un abrazo a todos-_ bien, creo que eso de los abrazos ya es costumbre, pero no puedo dejarlo n.n

Los quiero mucho!

Cuidense!

XOXO

* * *

_**Fuera de Control**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 6: Discusiones.**_

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro justo delante de aquella puerta negra, pensó en tocar de nuevo, pero no serviría de mucho, de nuevo ella la ignoraría, se paró en seco y pego el oído a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, nada, solo había silencio absoluto, eso la hacía sentirse más nerviosa. Y finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-¡Por Dios!-dijo más nerviosa que nunca-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Me vas a causar un infarto.

Una fantasma de ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello negro y corto, además de piel tan blanca como la cera le miró de manera indiferente cuando apareció delante de ella.

-Nadie te dijo que esperaras aquí-le contesto de manera cortante.

-No lo entiendes-comenzó ella a la defensiva-Estoy preocupada por ti

-No tienes por que-dijo comenzado a caminar por el amplio pasillo rumbo al salón principal.

-¡Claro que tengo por que!-dijo caminando junto a ella-¡El amo te llamado!

-Así es-dijo tranquila-Y para lo que sea que me quiera, yo le seré fiel a sus ordenes y estaré a sus servicios

-¡Freya basta!-dijo parándose frente a ella-¡Deja de aparentar ser fuerte!

-No aparento ser fuerte-le contesto pasible, su tranquilidad comenzaba a fastidiarla-Soy fuerte y le soy fiel al amo-luego le miró altiva-¿Acaso tu lo eres Eruda?

La fantasma de cabello largo y negro abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron.

-Sabes las circunstancias en las que estamos-dijo en un susurro.

-Cuidado con tus palabras querida hermana-dijo retomando su camino-Las paredes oyen

-Freya, no vayas-dijo deteniéndola de nuevo-Podemos huir, podemos ir a algún lado, incluso podemos pedirle ayuda a ese chico fantasma

-¿Y para que? No crees que el amo nos encontraría-dijo comenzando el reproche-¿Acaso crees que ese chico fantasma podrá ayudarnos? No Eruda, nadie podría ayudarnos, no después de lo que el amo hará, nadie estará a salvo. Es mejor estar de su lado, y te lo digo por que debes poner en orden tus prioridades

-¡El chico fantasma podrá ayudarnos!-insistió-¡Él es igual a nosotras!

-¡Cállate!-dijo alzando la voz por primera vez-¡Si el amo te escucha…!

-¡El amo ya sabe nuestra situación!-interrumpió molesta-Por si no lo recuerdas, fue él quien nos metió en este lió

-Lo se, pero a él no le gusta mencionarlo-dijo mirando a los lados-Y menos con el desprecio que le tiene a los seres humanos

Sin darse cuanta, las dos había llegado frente a unas amplias puertas de roble que escondían el gran salón de aquel palacio abandonado.

-Llego la hora-dijo Freya estremeciéndose-Eruda, quiero que te vayas

-¡De ninguna manera!-contesto obstinada-¡Lo que sea que tenga que decirte el señor Kaos lo escuchare también!

-¡No seas necia!

-¡No me marchare!

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar la discusión las puertas se abrieron.

-Freya, querida, ya te esperaba-dijo Kaos esperando al otro lado de la sala, en lo que parecía un trono-Pasa por favor

-Mi señor-dijo entrando seguida por Eruda hasta llegar hasta él y hacer una reverencia-¿En que puedo servirle?

-Bueno…

-Mi señor-dijo interrumpiéndole-Disculpe mi interrupción, pero antes de que comience ¿Podría hacerle una petición?

-Claro Freya-dijo con una maligna sonrisa-No puedo negarle nada a la más fiel de mis súbditos

-¿Podría escoltar a Eruda fuera de aquí? A ella no le incumben los planes que usted tenga para mí

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Eruda.

Eruda la miraba confundida, pero su hermana seguía dándole la espalda.

-Por supuesto-dijo Kaos haciendo una señal a sus guardias para que se la llevaran-Por favor, acompañen a la señorita Eruda a su habitación

-¡No!-dijo ella forcejeando con los guardias-¡No puedes hacerme esto Freya!

-Trátenla con delicadeza-dijo Kaos mientras se la llevaban.

-¡Suéltenme!¡Déjenme en paz!

Pero ni la peor de las rabietas hicieron desistir a los guardias, que casi a rastras la sacaron de ahí.

-Bien, así esta mejor-dijo Kaos una vez que los gritos de Eruda se perdieron por los pasillos-De cualquier forma no creo que le gustara lo que tengo planeado para ti

Freya se estremeció y levanto la vista por primera vez para verle directamente. Kaos le miraba de manera burlona, como si fuera a comenzar una fiesta donde ella era el bufón.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_La oscuridad parecía ser infinita y se encontraba flotando ahí, en medio de la nada._

"_¿Dónde estoy?" pensó mientras iluminaba un poco con un rayo en su mano._

"_Donde quieres estar" le respondió una fría voz._

"_¿Quien es?" trato de decir, pero de su boca no salían palabras y esa pregunta solo retumbo en su mente, aun así recibió respuesta._

"_La pregunta adecuada es¿Quién eres tú?" interrogo la voz "Realmente sabes quien eres…"_

"_Que pregunta más tonta" respondió "Soy Danny Fentom y también Danny Phantom"_

"_¿Y realmente quieres serlo?" continuo cuestionando "¿Realmente te gusta serlo?"_

"_Yo…" vacilo un momento "¡Por supuesto!"_

"_¿Y por que dudaste?"_

"_¡Yo no dude!" dijo de inmediato a la defensiva "¡Tu eres el que parece dudar al no querer mostrarte!"_

"_A veces las cosas están frente a ti" dijo en tono de burla "Simplemente cierras tu mente y no quieres verla… Sucede cuando no quieres ver la verdad"_

"_Yo no tengo los ojos cerrados"_

"_¿Y como lo sabes?"_

_Danny dudo de nuevo e hizo un esfuerzo muy grande, tratando de abrir los ojos tanto como pudo, podía jurar que tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero tal vez estaba equivocado…_

Despertó a causa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sacudió su pelo espantando el sueño y tratando de olvidar el sabor extraño que le había dejado aquel extraño sueño.

Miró a su lado y noto que ella se había marchado, no le extrañaba. Habían pasado un par de meses y aunque él ya no tenía clases y solo tenía que arreglar pendientes de papelería entres otros asuntos, Sam aun tenía que asistir a algunos cursos. Se sentó en la cama y sacudió su cabello para espantar el sueño, tomo el reloj que estaba en el buró de junto y noto que eran las 11:30 a.m., tomo su bóxer del suelo y se lo puso para ir perezosamente al baño, no sin antes encender la cafetera que tenía en su cuarto.

Se sirvió un poco de café y se sentó en su escritorio mientras tomó algunas cartas que estaban en el mismo junto a una nota.

_¡Buenos Días Cariño!_

_Espero que no te despiertes tan tarde, tuve que salir temprano, recuerda que hoy es el último día del curso y no puedo faltar, es parte de la acreditación para mi titulo. Algunas cartas llegaron, las puse en tu escritorio._

_Por cierto, tengo buenas noticias, pero te las quiero decir personalmente, nos vemos a la 2:00 p.m. en la cafetería de costumbre._

_Hasta entonces._

_Te ama Sam._

Sonrió mientras dejaba la nota de lado, tomo algunas cartas, buscando con cierta impaciencia una en particular. Noto una que era de Jazz, más bien era una hoja doblada rápidamente y con grandes letras rojas decía _"URGENTE"_ en el frente, la dejo de lado, una de sus padres, la puso junto con la de Jazz, y finalmente llego a la carta que tenía el logotipo de la NASA, sonrió abiertamente.

Abrió el sobre y leyó, despego la vista de la carta perplejo para luego volver a leerla.

Metió la carta de nuevo al sobre y la dejo en el escritorio. Luego saco ropa limpia (que por suerte encontró) y se ducho, se alisto de la mejor manera y sonrió al verse al espejo, tomo el sobre y salió corriendo.

La felicidad no le cabía en el corazón. Sentía que al fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas salían como debían ser.

Iba rumbo al campus de Sam, iba corriendo, estaba tan feliz que hasta había olvidado que podía ir volando, sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar por tanta alegría y no era solo por su reciente compromiso.

Llego buscándola por todos los salones pero no la encontró, hasta que finalmente dio con ella en uno donde parecía que les daban algún tipo de conferencia sobre filosofía o algo así.

No podía entrar de manera tan irrespetuosa, así que se hizo invisible e intangible y avanzo por entre la gente hasta llegar a un lugar que estaba vació junto a ella.

-Sam-susurró para que solo ella lo escuchara.

La chica soltó un gritito y se sobresaltó. Todos se giraron para verle.

-¿Todo bien Señorita Manson?-preguntó el conferencista.

-Si-dijo totalmente apenada por que teatro que acababa de armar-Yo… Solo… Vi un ratón

Todos le miraron de manera aun más extraña y una ola de risitas se escucho, el profesor los silencio y luego negó con la cabeza para después volver a su tema, Sam giró el rostro hacia donde no había nada buscando algo.

-¿Danny?-le dijo a la nada.

-Sal un momento, es importante.

-Espera un poco-respondió-Ya va a acabar

-Te espero afuera

Después de unos minutos que a Danny le parecieron horas, salieron todos los alumnos conversando sobre el tema de la conferencia, al final salió Sam con un gesto de confusión.

-Danny ¿Qué pasa?-dijo invitándolo a que se alejaran un poco del lugar-Casi me causas un infarto, sin mencionar que me hiciste hacer el ridículo

-Lo siento, no quería que eso pasara, pero tengo que decirte algo-dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Entonces dilo-dijo sonriendo-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

-Esto-dijo sacando de su chamarra un sobre y dándoselo-Anda, léela-le dijo cuando Sam lo miró de manera extraña.

-Esta bien-dijo abriendo el sobre y sacando la hoja que contenía.

-En voz alta, por favor-dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-Bueno-dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto-_"Estimado Señor Fentom, nos es grato informarle que su investigación acerca de las posibles mejoras a los modelos aeroespaciales nos complacieron enormemente, por lo que nos gustaría contar con sus servicios a la mayor brevedad posible…"_

Sam miró la carta y luego miró a Danny, este le miraba con la felicidad contenida.

-Oh por Dios-dijo Sam perpleja-¡Oh por Dios!¡Te dieron el trabajo!

-¡Si!-dijo Danny abrazándola.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Sam cuando la soltó-¡De verdad que es fantástico!

-Si que lo es-dijo Danny acariciando las mejillas de la pelinegra-Es perfecto

-Aun no-dijo Sam besándolo, luego se separó manteniendo sus frentes juntas-Ahora lo es… Y aprovechando el momento de buenas noticias, yo también tengo unas

-¿Cuáles?

-Pues que yo también tengo una oferta de trabajo

La sonrisa de Danny disminuyo ligeramente mientras se esforzaba por no borrarla totalmente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sam ante el semblante de su novio-¿No te agrada la idea?

-No, no, no es eso, es maravilloso-dijo tratando de parecer contento sin éxito alguno.

-Pero…

-No hay pero… Solo… ¿En donde te ofrecieron el trabajo?

-No vas a creerlo-siguió Sam olvidando por un segundo el semblante de Danny-¿Recuerdas a la maestra Bertha? La que parecía odiarme en 7mo año-Danny asintió-Pues desde hace poco me ha estado pidiendo que le ayude con sus clases de Historia del Arte, dice que es por que a pesar de todo fui muy buena alumna, y justo hoy cuando iba para ayudarle con una de sus clases dijo que no solo estaba haciendo que la ayudara, si no que estaba acostumbrando a sus alumnos para su nueva maestra-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-¿Puedes creerlo? Aun no me titulo y ya tengo trabajo ¡Y aquí en el campus!

-Es muy bueno, pero ¿Ya lo aprobaron los directivos?

-¿Por qué siento que no te agrado la noticia?

-No es eso, es solo que…-dio un suspiro y paso la mano por su cabello, Sam sabía que eso no auguraba nada buen.

-¿Es solo que qué?

-Mi trabajo-dijo al fin-Es en Houston, Texas

-¿Houston?-preguntó Sam-Creí que te darían el trabajo en Los Ángeles, esta más cerca de aquí

-Bueno, en realidad yo envié mi solicitud al Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson en Houston, es un centro de investigación de la NASA donde además se entrena a los astronautas

-Pero creí que nos quedaríamos aquí-dijo Sam sin poder evitar sentirse frustrada-La oferta de trabajo la tengo aquí, no en Houston

-Sam no importa, con mi trabajo no será necesario que tú trabajes

-¿Qué?

-Ganaré bien, si el problema es el dinero, a mi me pagaran bien

-Danny ese no es el punto-dijo comenzando a molestarse-El dinero no es el problema, el problema es que yo quiero trabajar. Quiero aplicar los conocimientos que durante estos años adquirí, además tú sabes lo difícil que es que consiga trabajo

-Sam, por favor, estoy a un paso de mi sueño-dijo en tono suplicante.

-¿Y que hay de los míos?-preguntó estallando al fin-¿Qué hay de mis metas, de mis sueños?¿Los voy a dejar botados por los tuyos?

-¡No!-comenzó a sentirse frustrado él también-No te estoy pidiendo que abandones tus ideales, solo te estoy pidiendo que compartas la felicidad que yo siento por los míos

-¡Y lo hago! Pero no por eso voy a abandonar mis sueños…

-Sam, allá puedes conseguir trabajo…

-Es tan fácil para ti decirlo

-¡Por favor!-dijo Danny visiblemente molesto-No hagas un drama de esto

-¿Estoy haciendo un drama?

-Para allá vas-susurró.

-No puedes entender lo complejo del asunto ¿Verdad?

-No hay complejidad en este asunto-dijo Danny cansado-Solo nos mudaremos a Houston, no se cuál es el problema

-El problema es que me niegas la oportunidad a mí

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-preguntó-¿Por qué no me dejas realizar mi sueño?

-¡El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo!-le soltó Sam-¿Pensaste en mi cuando mandaste el trabajo a Houston y no me dijiste?

-¡Como iba a saber que te darían trabajo aquí!

-¡Pero no me dijiste que tu trabajo sería en otro estado!-dijo fastidiada-¡Tu me dijiste que pensabas mandarlo a la estación de los Ángeles!

-¡Me equivoque! Soy humano y también me equivoco-luego suspiró-Además no es mi culpa que tu carrera sea inútil-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

_¡PAF!_

Le había propinado una cachetada, aunque él no lo había dicho en voz alta, lo había escuchado.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo temblando de rabia y con los ojos cristalinos conteniendo el llanto-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Sam yo… No quise decir eso-era verdad, no sabía de donde había salido.

-¡Cállate!-dijo furiosa-¡Abandone mis sueños una vez por ti Daniel y si tu no supiste apreciarlo no lo volveré a hacer!

Y antes de que la viera derramar lágrima alguna se marcho a paso rápido.


	8. La Trampa

**Hola**

**Ok, no tengo cara para verlos, despues de un mes (otro mes, carajo, otro mes!!!) solo puedo decirles que me disculpen, que no se enojen conmigo y que por favor sigan leyenda la historia**

**Tenía pensado abandonar las historias por que parecía que mi cabeza no daba para más, pero me anime a terminar estas dos historias y en el futuro al menos crear de vez en cuando unos OneShot...  
**

**La verdad es que quería publicar este capitulo junto con otro de _Érase Una Vez..._ , pero en vista de que no he podido terminar el capitulo de esa historia decidí publicar x separado y no hacerlos esperar más...**

**Bien, ya no les hecho más rollo y les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero me perdonen la tardanza y les guste lo que sigue.**

* * *

_**Fuera de Control**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_**Capitulo 7: La Trampa.**_

Se quedo en estado de shock por unos segundos observando el camino por donde Sam se había marchado.

"_No es tu culpa"_ dijo en un susurro aquella voz de su sueño _"Ella intenta quitarte tu oportunidad, quiere quitarte tus sueños"_

Danny sacudió su cabeza para espantar aquel tedioso comentario.

"_¿Qué estas esperando?"_ le dijo otra voz más parecida a la suya y que él interpreto como su conciencia _"¡Ve tras ella!"_

Reacciono y comenzó a correr tras la chica que minutos antes se había marchado furiosa, y no era para menos.

No sabía como o por que había dicho eso tan terrible de la reciente ocupación de Sam, y no es que él no apreciara el arte (aunque de un modo distinto al de ella) si no que en cierto modo si era un poco más complicado para ella conseguir trabajo, pero eso no significaba que esa carrera era inútil. ¿Y quien era él para llegar y decirle que no podía trabajar? Aunque fuera su prometido no tenía derecho, era su novia, iba a ser su esposa, sin embargo no iba a ser de su propiedad, iba a ser su compañera de toda la vida y no podía obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero él estaba tan cerca de sus sueños. Si se iba a Houston podría trabajar por algunos años ahí y tal vez después le darían la oportunidad de que pudiera entrenar como un astronauta y él podría ver al fin cumplido sus sueños, cruzaría el firmamento, vería las estrellas de cerca, sabría que se siente estar en las nubes (literalmente) ¿Iba a sacrificar sus sueños por la chica que amaba? En que encrucijada se había metido, sin embargo, había algo que lo desconcertaba, algo que Sam había dicho…

"_¡Abandone mis sueños una vez por ti Daniel y si tu ni supiste apreciarlo no lo volveré a hacer!"_

¿Qué significaba eso?

Se harto de correr y emprendió el vuelo, a veces era tan despistado que olvidaba que él tenía los medios para llegar más rápido.

Llego al departamento de Sam, uno en el cuál vivían ella y Valerie. Entró sin pedir permiso hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Sam y toco.

-¿Sam?-llamó-¿Sam estas ahí? Necesitamos hablar

Silencio.

-Sam por favor-dijo Danny tomando la chapa de puerta y abriéndola, no había nadie adentro.

Danny suspiró con desgana, entró y busco en el baño que había ahí mismo, pero no estaba tampoco ahí, camino por todo el cuarto y percibió el suave perfume de la ojivioleta, esto lo hizo sentirse más culpable.

Miró alrededor hasta detener su mirada en una foto que había junto a la computadora portátil de Sam y se observó en ella abrazando a Sam y sonriendo, Tucker les había tomado esa foto un día después de que le habían dicho que eran novios, los había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo era una linda foto y un bello recuerdo.

-Perdóname-dijo a la foto.

-No sirve decírselo a una foto-dijo una voz que parecía venir de la entrada.

Danny se giro para encontrarse con Valerie.

-Hola-saludo Danny con desgana-¿Has visto a Sam?

-No-contesto de mala gana-Pero si te encuentra hurgando entre sus cosas terminara de una vez contigo

-¡Oh diablos!-dijo pasando su mano por su rostro y tomando asiento en la cama-Ya te lo dijo

-¡Que esperabas!¡Es mi amiga!-dijo molesta-¡Y tu eres un idiota!

-Valerie lo siento-dijo molesto-No quise decir eso ¿Esta bien?

-Se lo dices a la persona equivocada

-Exacto y tengo que decírselo a Sam ¿Sabes donde esta?

Valerie le miro molesta y luego suspiro.

-Pues me llamo para hablar conmigo, pero como estaba en el trabajo supuse que no iría-suspiró-Pedí permiso de salir antes, vine acá en cuanto pude, creí que ella estaría aquí, así que ha de estar con Jazz

-No…-dijo Danny cubriendo su rostro-Jamás quise que pasara esto, es solo que… Me sentí tan frustrado, estoy tan cerca de ser lo que siempre he querido… ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Por que ya lo hizo una vez-dijo Valerie cruzada de brazos-No esperes que abandone una oportunidad de nuevo por ti…

-¿De que estas hablando?-preguntó confundido.

Valerie lo miró un segundo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-No te lo dijo ¿cierto?-soltó Valerie al fin-Pero es mejor que lo sepas para que entiendas por que se comportó así

Valerie fue hasta el escritorio y abrió un cajón que estaba entreabierto, uno que casi siempre estaba con llave. Saco una carta y se la entrego a Danny.

-Léela

Danny miró la carta un segundo y la abrió con cuidado para no arruinarla, parecía tener algo en especial por la delicadeza con la que estaba guardada y comenzó a leer.

_Señorita Manson:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada en la Academie Des Beaux-Arts de Francia _-_Academia de Bellas Artes-, por lo que solicitamos su presencia el 1ro de Septiembre del presente año…_

Detuvo la lectura un segundo, miró una de las esquinas de la hoja en la cuál se había impreso la hoja, la fecha era de hacia unos años atrás, antes de entrar a la universidad.

-¿Francia?-dijo atónito-¿La aceptaron en la Academia de Bellas Artes de Francia?

Valerie asintió.

-¿Y por que no me lo dijo?¿Por qué no fue a estudiar allá y se quedo aquí?

-Todo por lo mismo-dijo Valerie como si fuera lo más obvio-Por que ella esta dispuesta a darlo y dejar todo por ti, por el simple hecho de que te ama…

-No debió-dijo Danny sin poder evitar sentirse más culpable, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho-Ella no debió… Debió seguir su sueño, nosotros… Nos las habríamos arreglado para seguir juntos, ella y yo…

-Danny despierta-dijo un tanto exasperada por el despiste del ojiazul-Ustedes no hubieran podido seguir juntos

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que los padres de Sam no lo querían así, ellos querían que Sam se fuera para que tu no la pudieras volver a ver-suspiró-Ellos se mudarían a Francia para que ella no volviera y así estuviera libre de ti…

-Yo… No sabía eso…

-Por que Sam nunca quiso contártelo, además ella esperaba que tú le correspondieras de la misma forma, ella esperaba que tú le amaras de la misma forma

-¡También la amo!-dijo furioso de que dudaran de sus sentimientos.

-Pero no como para dejarlo todo por ella

-¡Pero yo jamás le dije que lo hiciera!¡De haberlo sabido lo habría dicho que fuera!

-Danny-lo interrumpió-No se trata de lo que ella hizo o de que hagas lo mismo, se trata de que la entiendas, tenía 18 años, ella tenía miedo ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-Lo correcto

-Danny, a veces lo correcto no es lo más fácil-luego se acercó a él-Ya te lo dije, no se trata de que hagas lo mismo, si no que dejes de pensar un momento con la cabeza y lo hagas con el corazón, como ella lo hizo…

Danny soltó un suspiro.

-Jamás imagine que ella hiciera algo así por mí… Y yo he sido tan egoísta-suspiro-Tienes razón, soy un idiota

-Es bueno que admitas tus errores-dijo Valerie colocando su mano sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo-Pero de nuevo, se lo dices a la persona equivocada

-¿Me disculpas un segundo?-dijo saliendo del cuarto muy aprisa.

-Claro…-dijo Valerie quedándose sentada en la cama de Sam.

A los pocos minutos de que Danny había salido entró de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora necesito saber donde esta Sam-dijo Danny sonriendo-Tengo que hablar con ella

-Lo más seguro es que este con Jazz en la cafetería que esta por el campus-dijo Valerie tomando su bolso-Anda, te acompaño

Salieron del departamento tomando un rumbo desconocido para Danny.

-Es ahí-dijo Valerie señalando una esquina donde había un letrero que decía _"Cafetería Da Vinci"_-Es de sus lugares favoritos

-Gracias Val

Danny avanzó a paso rápido con Valerie yendo tras de él cuando una explosión del edifico de enfrente lo obligo a caer al suelo sorpresivamente. La gente gritaba y corría lejos del lugar, de la cafetería salía gente y observaba el edificio en llamas

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo levantándose y observando el lugar en llamas-Valerie ¿Estas bien?-la morena también había caído.

-Si-dijo levantándose-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo se-dijo Danny al mismo tiempo que un aro de luz pasaba por su cuerpo-Voy a averiguar

Sobrevoló el lugar cuando su sentido fantasma se activo y un par de seres encapuchados salieron del lugar.

-¡Tú!-dijo Danny cuando bajo para hacerles frente y reconoció a Chrono-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vaya, vaya, creí que no vendrías…

Danny observó que traía consigo una bolsa de tela, luego miró de reojo el edificio y noto que era un museo.

-¿Qué fue lo que robaste?

-Eso no te importa-dijo dándole la espalda-Hoy no tengo tiempo para ti

-¡Espera!-dijo Danny yendo tras él pero se le atravesó el otro ser, bajo su capucha de la cabeza y le miró fríamente.

-Si quieres enfrentarlo tendrás que pelear conmigo

-¡No peleare contigo!-dijo Danny al observar que se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes-¡Esto no te incumbe!

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡No quiere hacerte daño!

-Creo que deberías preocuparte por el daño que yo pueda hacerte

-¡Eres un humano!-dijo Danny-¡No peleare contigo!

-Si ese es el problema-un aro de luz paso por el cuerpo de la chica su cabello se torno negro y sus ojos rojos-Ahora estamos a la par

-¡¿Pero como…?!-pero no terminó su pregunta por que la chica le lanzó un rayo que le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-No dejare que interrumpas el plan del amo-dijo en posición de lucha.

-¿De quien hablas?-preguntó Danny-¿Quién es ese "amo" que tanto mencionan?

-No te importa-dijo atacándolo.

Empezaron a pelear en medio de la calle a la vista de todos que les veían atemorizados. Su modo de pelea era más bien el de una guerrera, desde el primer rayo que le había lanzado no había habido otro, solo intentaba golpearlo.

"_¿Qué estas esperando?"_ le dijo a Danny de repente una voz dentro de su mente _"Puedes acabar con ella con un movimiento"_

"_¿Quién eres?"_ respondió con el pensamiento algo confundido, ahora parecía estar al borde la locura.

"_Ya nos conocíamos… ¿No lo recuerdas?"_

"_No se de que hablas"_

"_Las presentaciones no importan ahora ¿Por que no acabas con esta pelea de una vez?"_

"_¿De que estas hablando?" _

"_Tienes más poder del que te imaginas… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que luchaste con Chrono?"_

"_No lo repetiré… Esos poderes aun están fuera de mi alcance, aun no puedo controlarlos"_

"_Como quieras" _le respondió con falsa resignación_ "Solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión"_

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo Danny mientras ambos habían hecho una pausa para tomar aire.

-Es mi deber-dijo volviendo a atacar, tomando por sorpresa a Danny y lanzándolo hasta la acera.

-¡Danny!-Valerie llegó hasta donde había caído, la acompañaban Jazz y Sam-¿Estas bien?

-Algo adolorido-dijo poniéndose de pie-Pero nada que no pueda arreglar

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Jazz-Parecer ser mitad fantasma como tu

-Lo se-contesto-No sabía que hubiera más gente como yo…

Miró hacia donde estaba la chica fantasma y noto que detrás de ella aun estaba Chrono, flotando a poco metros del suelo y con una sonrisa que aparentaba estar disfrutando el espectáculo.

-¡Cobarde!-le grito-¡Haces que una chica pelea por ti!

Aparentemente ese comentario lo molesto, pues dejo de flotar y emprendió paso rápido hasta donde estaba Danny, él lo imito, pero un fantasma apareció en medio de ambos acompañado de otra chica.

-No debes hacerlo-le dijo a Chrono-Debes seguir el plan

-Lo siento amo-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Así que tú eres para quien estos trabajan-dijo Danny.

Aquel misterioso fantasma se giro para hacerle frente, igual iba encapuchado y su rostro era cubierto por una especie de mascara metálica de la cual solo se veían dos pequeñas rendijas que dejaban ver unos ojos color sangre, a Danny le dio un escalofrío.

-¡Freya!-llamó a la joven fantasma e ignorando a Danny-¿Por qué no has terminado el trabajo?

-Lo… Lo siento mi señor-dijo yendo con él y haciendo una reverencia, luego miró a la chica que lo acompañaba-¿Qué… Que hace Eruda aquí?

-Ella quiso venir-dijo bajando la capucha de la joven, era una chica muy parecida a ella en su forma humana, la chica tenía la vista perdida, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-Me prometió… Me prometió que la cuidaría si yo hacía lo que me dijo…-dijo Freya.

-Y eso haré-respondió-Pero no me pude negar cuando me pidió que la trajera, ahora termina el trabajo.

La chica fantasma trago saliva y se giro hacia Danny.

-No seguiré peleando contigo-dijo Danny.

-Si lo harás-dijo Freya como sentenciando algo, apuntó su mano resplandeciente hacia donde estaba Valerie, Jazz y Sam y les lanzó un rayo que las dejo inconciente-Por coraje y venganza lo harás

"_Te lo dije. Mira lo que ha hecho"_ le dijo aquella fría voz _"Si le das la espalda seguro te mata… Acaba con ella"_

Danny le miró atónito y sintió de nuevo aquel calor de odio y rencor que había sentido cuando peleo con Chrono. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las llamas lo envolvieron.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo con una voz fría.

-Por que era mi deber

-Vas a pagar-dijo avanzando hacia ella.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer-dijo bajando la guardia, como aceptando su destino, miró hacia donde se encontraban aquellos tres fantasmas y le sonrió a la chica, esta seguía inmóvil, sin embargo, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-Te quiero hermana-luego miró de frente a Danny.

El, ahora joven fantasma de ojos rojos, llego hasta donde estaba Freya y la tomo del cuello, la envolvió en aquellas llamas rojas mientras que ella soltaba unas lágrimas silenciosas de dolor.

Curioso, las llamas no la calcinaban, sin embargo le causaban más dolor del que ella hubiera podido imaginar, era como su la estuvieran consumiendo por dentro. Ni si quiera el peor de los castigos de su amo había sido tan doloroso, estaba segura que iba a morir. Cerró sus ojos y recordó toda su vida. Vio a sus padres, a su hermana, como habían vivido de manera tan pacifica y acogedora antes de todo… Antes de aquella tragedia, vio todas aquellas imágenes como una película…

Eruda veía todo sin poder hacer nada, era como estar encerrada en una especie de cárcel soportando ver como terminaban con la vida de su hermana, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder ayudarla… No pudo más, lo único que podía hacer era sollozar y así lo hizo…

"_¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!"_ se dijo hacia sus adentros cuando escucho los sollozos de la otra chica _"Esto no esta bien, debo soltarla"_

"_Ella se atrevió a retarte"_ dijo aquella fría voz con la que antes había hablado _"Se atrevió a lastimar a los que quieres, se lo merece"_

"_¡No! Nadie merece esto ¡Debo soltarla ya!"_

"_No puedes… No debes… Ella debe ser castigada… Pagar por sus actos… Este es el precio por pelear contigo… Además siempre debe haber un perdedor…"_

"_¡NO!¡BASTA!"_

"_¡NO!" _le dijo firme aquella voz_ "Si no lo haces tu, tendré que hacerlo yo"_

De pronto se sintió prisionero de su propio cuerpo, veía todo, sin embargo, ya no sentía sus manos responderle, ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía querer obedecerle…

"_Deja de luchar" _le sugirió y entonces sintió un extraño pero acogedor calor formarse en su interior, que lo hizo sentirse mejor y de cierta forma, le hizo disfrutar todo aquello...

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras la chica derramaba un par de lágrimas por última vez que se evaporaban al instante por el calor del fuego. Finalmente la soltó, ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y le hecho un último vistazo a su hermana, le sonrió y cerro de nuevo los ojos aun envuelta en llamas, y mientras que las llamas se iban apagando poco a poco la chica se iba desvaneciendo como polvo al viento hasta que finalmente no quedo nada de ella. Luego miró a los tres fantasmas.

-No te tengo miedo-le dijo acercándose hasta quedar frente al enmascarado.

-Lo se-contesto altivo-Pero observa quien te tiene miedo-dijo señalando hacía donde habían quedado anteriormente Sam, Jazz y Valerie inconcientes.

Las tres estaban concientes y le veían de manera asustada.

* * *

**Bien, bien, un poco largo el capi, para quienes les gusta leer, debó decir que a partir de aquí la historia toma un tono medio macabro (como lo pudieron notar) y que ya no va a haber nada bonito, tengo pensado incluir una que otra escena un poco más happy, pero todo va a ser más tensión y temor a partir de aqui, un poco oscuro (según yo xD, no me hagan caso)...**

**Notas? Pues creo que eso de que Danny tenga sus arranques de furia es un como que un poco Avatar, pero me encanta la idea, sin mencionar que aquí cuando entra en ese estado va a estar más cañon que con Avatar por que él si esta dispuesto a matar, como ya pudieron ver...**

**Bueno, creo que es todo, cualquier otra cosa que quieran saber haganmela saber (valgame la redundancia) y con gusto respondo**

**Gracias x seguir leyendo y por los reviews...**

**Cuidense**

**XOXO**


	9. Malas Noticias

**Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad no se que haría sin su apoyo**

**Bien, pues el otro día que tenía examen de microbiología me llego una chispa de inspiración -cosa q me alegro xq ya no pasa tan seguido-, así que a toda marcha me puse a escribir el capitulo siguiente de la historia n.n, fue realmente un momento de lucides por que creo que escribí 5 o 6 hojas en Word del capitulo uuu, espero no les moleste...**

**De nuevo muchas gracias x su apoyo y x estar aquí aun leyendo esta historia, los quiero mucho**

**Les mando muchos besos**

* * *

_**Fuera de Control**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 8: Malas Noticias.**_

Un par de truenos surcaron el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a arremeter con cierta ligereza pero a la vez, con cierta persistencia. Kaos soltó una escalofriante risa y se desvaneció junto con los otros dos fantasmas.

Las llamas que envolvían a Danny desaparecieron y él volvió a su forma humana, sintió que se desvanecía y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Levanto un segundo la vista y la agudizo para ver a las tres chicas, después de eso su vista se nublo por completo.

-¡Danny!-dijo Sam al verlo caer, su cuerpo instintivamente avanzo hacia él, pero algo la sujeto del brazo y se lo impidió.

-No Sam-le dijo Jazz siendo ella la responsable de que la ojivioleta no corriera al auxilio de Danny-No lo hagas

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Sam totalmente confundida-¡Esta inconciente y herido!

-Pero no debes ir-le respondió la pelirroja con penumbra, su mirada era triste y las lágrimas estaban por traicionarla y surcar sus mejillas-Podría lastimarte, como lo hizo con esa chica ¿Que no lo entiendes?

-No, la que parece no entender aquí eres tú-dijo safandose de la mano prisionera de Jazz-Es tu hermano y el hombre que amo, y no me importa que pienses tú pero yo voy a ayudarlo…

Corrió hasta donde estaba Danny inconciente oyendo como detrás le seguían Jazz y Valerie, se arrodillo junto a él, dudando un segundo en si tocarlo o no y cuando se decidió Danny dio un quejido y se giró como pudo para finalmente verle.

-¡Que bueno que están bien!-dijo sonriendo débilmente, su tono de voz era más ronco y su piel se asemejaba mucho a la palidez de un papel. Las tres guardaron silencio, Danny les miró confuso-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué fue eso Danny?-preguntó Valerie atemorizada.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó aturdido, de repente todos los últimos recuerdos se amontonaron tan fuertemente en su cabeza que le provoco jaqueca, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y dar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sam preocupada y tocando su brazo.

La reacción fue instintiva y el ojiazul empujo la mano de la chica, Sam solo le miró entre confundida y triste.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-Me duele

La chica asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, cambiando su mirada de confusión por una de total decepción.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Valerie cruzada de brazos mientras que Danny se ponía de pie-¿Nos vas a explicar el por que ahora te gusta el homicidio?

-Solo hice lo que debía

-¡¿Lo que debías?!-reclamo su hermana furiosa-¡Hiciste polvo a esa chica!

-Yo solo…

"_Hiciste lo correcto"_ dijo aquella fría voz _"Ella te estaba amenazando a ti y a los tuyos ¿Ibas a permitirlo?"_

-¡Ella las lastimo!-se defendió.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que hiciste?-dijo Sam sorprendida de que Danny aprobara lo que había hecho con esa joven fantasma-¡Ella era como tu¡No solo pulverizaste una fantasma, si no que pulverizaste un humano!

-Yo… Yo…-guardó silencio, ninguna excusa valía lo que había hecho, nada lo justificaba-No se que me paso… Yo…

-Es más grave de lo que pensé-interrumpió Jazz con semblante triste-Danny, tenemos que hablar-luego miró a Valerie y a Sam-Todos tenemos que hablar

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sintió de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies y se dejo vencer por la fuerza de gravedad cayendo en sus rodillas. Respiraba de manera agitada y las lágrimas cruzaban sin cesar sus pálidas mejillas, el dolor que tenía en el pecho era como si un par de pinzas al rojo vivo oprimieran su corazón, con ambas manos hizo presión en el sitio donde ella calculaba estaba ese vital órgano, pero sabía que ese dolor no tenía nada que ver con algo físico, si no con algo emocional…

Dio un golpe al suelo con ambos puños cerrados, estaban tan confundida, sentía un mar de sentimientos oprimiéndole el pecho: dolor, tristeza, coraje, impotencia… Acaban de matarla, a su hermana, frente a sus propios ojos… Y ella no había podido hacer nada…

-¿Por qué?-dijo cuando vio los pies de su amo frente a ella. No tenía que levantar la mirada para saber que él le miraba-¿Por qué dejo que le hicieran eso?

-¿Por que qué?-cuestiono Kaos fingiendo no saber nada.

-¡¿Por qué dejo que la mataran?!-grito furiosa levantando el rostro-¡¿Qué acaso no era ella su más leal súbdito?!¡¿Entonces por que dejo que la mataran?!

Kaos se agacho hasta quedar rostro a rostro con Eruda.

-No pude evitarlo

-¡¿De que esta hablando?!-espeto furiosa-¡Si usted es más fuerte que ese tal "Danny Phantom"! Además tenía en su poder la piedra, lo hubiera hecho polvo con un movimiento

-No lo creo Eruda-respondió con una paciencia que comenzaba a frustrarla-Yo soy tan vulnerable como tu o como lo fue tu hermana, él es más fuerte que yo…

-¡¿Y por eso dejo que la hicieran polvo?!-grito colérica, sentía que el dolor era remplazado poco a poco por la ira.

-¿Crees que estoy feliz con esto?-dijo cambiando su tono frío por uno dolido-Tu hermana era más que un súbdito, Freya y tu son como mis hijas, y así siento su perdida, como si me hubieran arrebatado a una hija…

Calló de repente y una lágrima cruzo su pálido rostro, Eruda se quedo estática, sin poder creer lo que veía, jamás había visto a su amo llorar antes… Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

-¡Entonces has algo!-dijo sintiendo que ya no estaba tan sola-¡Pulverízalo a él también!

-¡No puedo!-dijo con algo de frustración-No hasta el día del eclipse y no sabes como me frustra eso

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no pienso esperar hasta el día del eclipse-dijo poniéndose de pie, Kaos la imito-Aun falta tiempo

-No podemos hacer nada

-¡Si podemos!-dijo decisiva apretando sus puños con fuerza-¡Si tu no piensas hacerlo al menos yo si! No me quedare aquí esperando, lo destruiré yo misma

-No puedes contra él

-Al menos lo intentare-un aro de luz paso por su cuerpo-Aunque me lleve la vida en ello

-¡Espera!

Pero fue tarde, la chica se había desvanecido.

-¿Señor?-Chrono lo había visto todo y no sabía si acercarse o no a Kaos-¿Esta bien?

-Mejor que nunca-dijo recobrando su tono frío de voz y secando aquella lágrima derramada.

-¡Pero usted…! Un momento, todo fue una mentira ¿cierto?

-Que listo eres Chrono, lastima que la pequeña Eruda no puedo serlo igual… Ahora mismo sacare de mi camino dos estorbos, ese tal Danny Phantom esta tan confundido por lo que hizo, y con el empuje adecuado él podrá tomar el camino correcto, pero en dado caso que ocurra lo contrario… Siempre esta Eruda que lo entretendrá hasta el día del eclipse…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Jazz?-dijo Danny una vez que él, Tucker, Valerie y Sam estaban en el departamento de esta última-¿Por qué me miras como su fuera a morir en cualquier momento?

Habían pasado un par de horas y la lluvia no parecía querer parar, ya eran un poco más de las 4pm y aun así por el clima parecía que iba a oscurecer.

Jazz estaba sentada en el sofá mientras sostenía entre sus manos una taza de café que Sam le había servido, Danny estaba frente a la chimenea, se había cansado del pesado silencio y de fingir que el danzar de las llamas era interesante. Tucker había llegado a la escena un poco después de lo que Danny había hecho, no lo había visto, sin embargo, con solo sentir la pesadez en el aire y la tensión había sido más que suficiente para mantenerse al margen camino al departamento de Sam cuando Jazz les había dicho que tenían que saber algo.

-Toma asiento por favor-sugirió la pelirroja.

-No me quiero sentar-contesto toscamente el ojiazul.

-Danny, esto es importante, por favor…

-¡QUE NO ME QUIERO SENTAR!-gritó furioso con un fugaz tono rojo en sus ojos, uno que Jazz pudo percibir.

Su hermana dio un suspiro y dejo su taza en la mesita que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Recibiste la nota que te mande?

-Si

-¿La leíste?

-¿A que viene todo esto?-dijo algo impaciente-Si vas a decirme algo, dilo ya, deja de darle vueltas

-Tranquilízate Danny-dijo Valerie-Jazz esta tratando de decirte algo que al parecer es muy difícil

-¡No me hables como si nada cuando todo el camino me trataron peor que enfermo!-soltó al fin. Mientras que camino al departamento ninguno le había dirigido la palabra y se mantenían al margen, ahora parecía que no había pasado nada.

-¿Y como quieres que nos comportemos?-se defendió la morena-Lo que hiciste nos dejo sorprendidos, por no mencionar que nos asusto

-¡Por amor a Dios! Como si nunca me hubieran visto luchar con algún fantasma

-Si, pero no de la forma en que lo hiciste esta vez-dijo Tucker.

-Tu no digas nada-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada-No estuviste ahí

-¡Pero me basta con ver como están Valerie, Jazz y Sam para saber que lo que hiciste no fue bueno!-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!-dijo Danny golpeándolo en el pecho con su dedo índice.

-¡YA BASTA!-dijo Jazz parándose ella también-¡Daniel deja de discutir con todo el mundo y siéntate de una buena vez!¡Y no me importa si no quieres sentarte!-dijo cuando lo vio que iba a reclamar-¡Solo hazlo!

El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre el lugar, nadie se atrevió a romperlo nuevamente, de vez en cuando se escuchaban los suspiros de algunos acompañados con el crujir de las llamas, pero nadie decía nada.

-Danny, la nota decía que había algo importante que hablar-dijo Jazz al fin-Algo relacionado con tus estudios de sangre

-Bien, si me conoces sabrás que no leí la nota-respondió parándose frente al ventanal que había en la sala y observando como la lluvia resbalaba por el mismo por la fuerza de gravedad ejercida en esta.

-Lo imagine-contesto eliminando la fugaz esperanza de que su hermano supiera la gravedad del asunto-La cosa es que los estudios… No salieron bien

-¿De que hablas?-dijo como si no supiera nada-Estoy en perfectas condiciones, no se que pueda estar mal

-Danny, lo que hiciste allá fuera no es normal-dijo Jazz preocupada-Y lo sabes

-Son solo poderes nuevos-respondió como si fuera lo más normal-Con el tiempo los controlare, como todos…

-No Danny, son más que poderes nuevos…

Su hermano retiro la vista de la lluvia y miró a la pelirroja por primera vez con cierto aire preocupado, todos la miraron.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Sam robándole el pensamiento que Danny no se atrevía a exteriorizar.

-Sus genes-contestó pesadamente-Están mutando de una manera extraña, una poco convencional

-¿Qué mutación es normal?-le cuestiono Danny-Ninguna que yo sepa

-Danny, es diferente, pareciera que tus genes están creando células nuevas que generan más energía pero de una manera negativa

-Habla claro-exigió.

-Tus genes están mutando de tal manera que hacen que generes células nuevas a un nivel molecular teóricamente imposible, estas nuevas células son diferentes de todas, generan más energía, lo cuál crea los nuevos poderes, sin embargo, consumen más energía aun-le miró un segundo esperando que entendiera-Para ponerlo de una manera convencional, si un célula de tu cuerpo genera un tanto de energía esta consumirá el doble o hasta el triple de la que creo-luego suspiró-Danny, mientras más energía generes más energía consumirás, hasta que llegue un punto en el que…-guardo silencio, no se atrevió a continuar.

-¿Hasta que punto?-preguntó Sam preocupada.

-Hasta que llegue un punto en el que toda esta energía me consuma por completo-contesto Danny-Eso es teóricamente imposible Jazz

-También la mutación en tus genes lo es

-Escucha, estoy bien, nunca en mi vida me he sentido mejor, así que debió ser un error en tus estudios, vuélvelos a hacer y listo

-¡Ya repetí los exámenes!-dijo molesta por la necedad de su hermano-¡Los hice al menos cinco veces!

-Pues están mal-dijo fastidiado

-Danny por favor, se que es difícil de aceptar, pero por favor déjame ayudarte

-Tu no me quieres ayudar-soltó molesto-Tu solo quieres experimentar conmigo

-¡Que tonterías dices!-le dijo ofendida-¿Realmente estas escuchando lo que dices? Por que es una verdadera estupidez

-No lo es-dijo con un tono frío-Y si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

-¡Danny espera!-dijo Sam alcanzándolo en el pasillo-Tienes que darle una oportunidad, se trata de tu hermana

-Claro, ponte de su lado

-Daniel por favor entiende, no estoy del lado de nadie, solo quiero ayudarte-luego le tomo del rostro para verle a los ojos-Si realmente tienes lo que Jazz dice, déjala que te ayude, déjala que consiga una cura, por favor… Si no quieres hacerlo por ti hazlo por mí…

Danny la miró con cierto despreció y tomo su mano apartándola con algo de brusquedad de su rostro.

-No hay nada que hacer, yo no necesito ninguna cura por que estoy bien-luego se fue.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto Tucker cuando vio a Sam entrar al departamento-¿Qué te dijo?

-No va aceptar ayuda-dijo sentándose en el sillón-Dice que esta bien

-No lo esta-dijo Jazz mirando la lluvia, luego se giro para verlos a todos-Y creo que no lo digo solo por su salud física

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Valerie.

-No me pueden decir que no lo notaron-dijo Jazz con cierto pesar-Su cambio de humor, el tono de su voz, el fulgor de su mirada…

-No te entiendo

-La enfermedad no solo afecta su salud física, si no también su salud mental-soltó al fin mientras un par de lágrimas se le escapaban-Algo esta mal con él… Él… Él ya no es el mismo…

-Lo note con esos poderes-dijo Valerie al fin-La forma en que torturo a esa pobre chica, casi puedo decir que disfruto hacerlo…

-Pero no puede ser-dijo Tucker-¡Danny no es así!

-Lo se Tucker-dijo Jazz secando su llanto-Pero tal vez sea mejor mantener la distancia en lo que veo como ayudarlo…

El silencio cayó en aquella habitación y un par de ojos verdes se escondían invisibles mientras observaban y escuchaban aquella conversación.

"_¿Lo ves? Ahora te creen loco…"_ dijo maliciosamente aquella voz _"¿Y aun crees que es buena idea pedirle una disculpa a tu hermana? Si a la primera oportunidad que tenga te mandara a un psiquiátrico… No puedes confiar en ella… No puedes confiar en nadie"_

-Tienes razón-susurro para si mismo el halfa-No debo confiar en nadie…

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, remplazando el valor por rencor y la alegría que los distinguía por odio. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el vuelo para alejarse de aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso?-dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio-¿Cómo pueden hablar así de Danny?

-Sam, se que es difícil, pero debemos mantenernos alejados de Danny por un tiempo-dijo Jazz-Al menos hasta que sepa como ayudarlo…

-¡¿Y esa es tu manera de ayudarlo?!-grito furiosa-¡¿Esa es la manera en que le mostraremos nuestra apoyo?!¡¿Le damos la espalda y ya?!

Ninguno respondió.

-Ahora entiendo por que Danny estaba furioso

-No es eso Sam-se defendió Jazz.

-¿Entonces que es Jazz? Si en vez de ayudarlo le vas a dar la espalda y ya, claro, es más fácil alejarse del problema y ya, mantenernos al margen. Si quieren hacerlo bien, háganlo, pero yo no lo haré y no me pueden obligar… Yo no le daré la espalda-luego un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-Por Dios, Jazz, es tu hermano, lo conoces de toda la vida y Tucker y yo casi igual, sabes que él no es así y jamás lo sería… Si quieres ayudarlo, si queremos ayudarlo debemos estar con él, no alejarnos y fingir que no pasa nada…

Ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Esa es su respuesta? Bien, pero ya se los dije, yo no me alejare y no me pueden obligar

Se retiro de ahí tomando camino a su cuarto azotando la puerta tras de si.

Recargo su espalda contra la puerta y resbalo hasta quedar sentada, comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada abrazándose a si misma.

-No te dejare Daniel-susurro para si mirando el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo-¡Eso nunca!

-Eso es conmovedor-dijo sarcásticamente otra voz.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Sam mientras de ponía de pie buscando el origen de la voz y mirando a todas partes.

La ojivioleta observo su cuarto en penumbra y se dirigió al tocador mirando su reflejo un segundo.

-Me estoy volviendo loca-dijo mirando su cansado rostro al espejo-Ahora escucho voces

-En realidad no esta loca-dijo de nuevo la voz.

Un par de ojos rojos aparecieron detrás de ella seguidas por la figura de una mujer, Sam se giro, pero fue tarde…

"_¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza…"_ pensó Sam recobrando el conocimiento.

-Tranquila-dijo la misma voz, saliendo esta vez de sus propios labios.

"_¿Quién eres?¿Qué pasa aquí?"_ intento preguntarle, pero al parecer su voz solo retumbaba en su mente.

-Te dije que tranquila-dijo de nuevo, sintió su cuerpo levantarse del suelo pero sin que ella se lo ordenase-No voy a hacerte daño, tu no me interesas

"_¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué mi cuerpo no responde?"_ pensó aterrada.

-Es por que ahora lo controlo yo-se vio frente al espejo y noto que era ella misma, pero el violeta de sus ojos había sido reemplazado por un color carmesí-Y no intentes nada, eres persistente, pero yo soy más fuerte

"_¡¿Quién eres?!¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! "_exigió saber.

-¿Quien soy? Eso no importa, pero si de verdad te interesa saberlo te daré el gusto: Mi nombre es Eruda y mi hermana era aquella que tu amigo pulverizo-sintió que sus ojos ardían mientras un par de lágrimas intentaban salir, pero se controlo-¿Qué quiero? Solo una cosa-luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro-Matar a Danny Phantom


	10. El Engaño

Mushi, mushi!!

Hola a todos, son las 1:19am, mañana tengo que levantarme a las 5am (más bien dentro de unas horas xD) y estoy feliz de la vida, casi escucho el coro de los angeles diciendo aleluya por que, sip, pude terminar un capitulo...

Una chispita de inspiración llego hoy en la noche y fue suficiente para poder continuar la historia, antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa y de verdad les prometo terminar este fic y el otro, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y creanme, no lo hare...

Aunque ya no pueda entrar tan seguido intentare terminar los fics, se los aseguro, solo tenganme un poquito de paciencia...

Pues sin más rollo les dejo a continuación el capitulo 9, sorry x todo y mil gracias x su apoyo...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Fuera de Control**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_**Capitulo 9: El Engaño.**_

-¡Sam! ¿Sam estas bien?

La chica se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho el golpeteo de la puerta.

-¿Sam sigues ahí?-escucho preguntar a la pelirroja.

"_¡Jazz ayúdame!"_ trató de gritar, pero simplemente su boca no articulo las palabras deseadas.

-Ya te dije que no servira de nada-dijo la chica que poseía su cuerpo-Inténtalo si quieres, pero no funcionara…

-¿Dijiste algo Sam?

-Ejem… No, no dije nada-dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Segura? Escuche un golpe y luego como si conversaras con alguien, creí que te había pasado algo-soltó preocupada.

-Solo resbale-dijo nerviosa-Debe ser que estoy muy cansada, es todo

-Bueno, tienes que ver esto

Jazz la guío hasta la sala donde Tucker y Valerie estaban sentados frente al televisor escuchando con atención e intriga el noticiero que reportaba los hechos de esa tarde.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó llegando.

-Ssshhh-la silencio Tucker-Mira

_-Al parecer el ataque del día de hoy fue producido por un par de fantasmas-_comentaba una reportera de cabello rubio y ojos azules_-Fue un verdadero desastre que al parecer ni nuestro héroe fantasma pudo detener, aunque según fuentes cercanas y entrevistas con algunos testigos, acabo con uno de los responsables de tal acto pero sin éxito alguno en recuperar la preciada "Turmalina Negra", prestigiada joya que acaba de ser trasladada al museo del campus junto con un conjunto de invaluables objetos que eran parte de una exposición Europea, esperemos que Danny Phantom se haga cargo pronto de este asunto y que al menos esta vez recupere lo que fue robado_

-¿Cómo pueden dejarle todo el trabajo a Danny?-se quejo Valerie-¿Qué se supone que hará la policía entonces? ¿Solo cruzarse de brazos y ya?

-Es por que fue un fantasma-dijo Tucker-Creen que todo lo relacionado con fantasmas lo tiene que resolver él-suspiró-Pobre Danny, no se como no se ha vuelto loco con tanta presión…

-¿Y que es eso de la piedra?-cuestiono la morena-¿Para que quiere un fantasma una joya así?

-No creo que sea solo un robo por avaricia-dijo Jazz-Ya he leído de esa joya antes, en un libro de historia, cuando estudiaba en Casper, algo sobre que se creía que esa piedra tenía alguna especie de poderes, pero no recuerdo bien

-Eso tendría sentido-dijo Valerie-No sería la primera vez que algún fantasma demente trata de dominar el mundo con piedras mágicas

-Claro-dijo Tucker-Eso me recuerda a Freakshow

-Sam ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto la pelirroja al verla que no decía nada.

La ojivioleta veía la televisión anonadada.

-¿Sam?-le llamo de nuevo-¡Sam!

-¿Uh?-respondió cuando sintió la mano de Jazz en su hombro-¿Qué sucede?

-Te pregunte si estabas bien

-Si, si, es solo que me quede algo distraída por el noticiero, lo siento

-Bien, tenemos que investigar-dijo Jazz-Tucker averigua todo lo que puedas acerca de esa Turmalina Negra, todo, Valerie tu ayúdalo.

-Esta bien-dijeron los dos.

-Cualquier cosa, nos veremos mañana aquí mismo, en la noche

-Muy bien-dijo Valerie-Cuídense

Se despidieron de las chicas y salieron del departamento.

-¿Y que haremos nosotras?-preguntó Sam una vez que estuvieron solas.

-Primero, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo invitándola a sentarse-Sam-suspiró­-Tengo el resultado de tus análisis

"_¿De que habla?"_ pregunto Eruda en su mente.

"_No lo se"_ dijo Sam con falsa inocencia.

La fantasma la maldijo internamente y trato de ser sutil.

-¿De que hablas?-soltó la falsa Sam

-¿De que hablo?-preguntó Jazz confundida-De los análisis de embarazo que me pediste que hiciera hace algunos días ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Ah! Ya veo-dijo con una risa nerviosa-Es solo que con tantas impresiones… Bueno, tu sabes, estoy algo aturdida

-Si, si…-dijo Jazz con el ceño fruncido-Bueno, el punto es que ya los tengo, y dieron positivo

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ dijo Sam

-¿Qué?

-Así es, según los resultados tienes un mes-soltó la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisita-La verdad es que no esperaba que tu y Danny me hicieran tía tan pronto

A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de la joven, la fantasma pudo sentir el corazón desbocado de la chica, como se aceleraba casi hasta el punto de estallar, de emoción, de felicidad. Eruda bajo la mirada y sonrió maliciosamente sin que Jazz lo notara.

"_Que conveniente"_ dijo Eruda a sus adentros.

"_No"_ pensó Sam asustada.

-Sam, se que tu y mi hermano se van a casar, pero no crees que en una situación así sería mejor…

-¡NO!-soltó esta vez la verdadera Sam poniéndose de pie.

Se quedo estática un segundo, con un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo.

"_¿Qué demonios haces?"_ le dijo Eruda _"Te he dicho que te este quieta"_

-¿Sam?

-Yo… Quise decir, que no lo haría-dijo ahora Eruda-No me pidas algo así

-Tienes razón-dijo Jazz-Creo que yo también estoy algo aturdida, y ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a Danny?

-Quisiera hacerlo cuando pasara todo esto-dijo tomando asiento de nuevo-Pero tal vez lo haga antes, así tal vez él entre en razón.

-Tal vez, pero lo mejor será que no se lo cuentes hasta que todo este mejor, por tu salud y la de mi futura sobrina o sobrino-dio un suspiro y se puso de pie-Bueno, me retiro, por favor cuídate y cualquier cosa me llamas

-Lo haré

Se despidió de la ojivioleta luego de tomar su chaqueta y se retiro.

Sonrió maliciosamente cuando al fin estuvo sola.

-¿No te agrada el curso que esta tomando este juego?-pregunto Eruda en voz alta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Malditos-susurró para si mismo-Todos y cada uno, no entienden, no saben lo que es cargar con esta responsabilidad tan grande

Todos se alejaban de ahí en cuento lo veían, su aspecto daba miedo para quien lo miraba y quienes habían visto lo que había hecho el día anterior con mayor temor le huían.

Su cabello negro azabache estaba más revuelto y desornado de lo normal, su piel se había vuelta tan pálida haciendo bastante notables esas profunda ojeras que se escondían debajo de sus ojos, aquellos que habían dejado su brillo para volverse opacos y hostiles.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estas mirando?!-le pregunto a una joven que pasaba por ahí. La chica simplemente apresuro su paso.

-Ellos no te han hecho nada-le dijo Sam tomando asiento junto a él-¿Por qué los agredes?

-Déjame en paz

-¿Ahora también yo?

-Quiero estar solo-dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse, Sam le siguió.

-Pues yo quiero hablar contigo

-¿Y no te da miedo?

-¿Debería?

-Si-dijo deteniéndose frente a ella-Escóndete como todos, murmura teorías sobre el por que me estoy volviendo loco

-Yo nunca diría eso

-Pues deberías-dijo molesto-Ahora déjame solo

-No lo haré

-Sam, no tengo ganas de escuchar como dices que Jazz intenta hacer lo mejor por mi

-No iba a decir eso-dijo con una sonrisa-De hecho ni si quiera te había buscado para eso

Danny la miró confundido y observó un brillo carmesí en sus ojos, acompañados de una mirada de furia, observo a su alrededor y noto que extrañamente había llegado a una parte del parque deshabitada.

-Es conveniente ¿no lo crees?-dijo mirando también a su alrededor-No hay nadie por aquí

-¿Sam?-dijo viéndola de frente.

-¿Dime cariño?-dijo con un falso tono de inocencia.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-No pasa nada conmigo, yo esto bien-luego sonrió de manera siniestra-La pregunta aquí es si no pasa nada contigo

Danny no contesto.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Acaso no te sientes bien?-sus ojos dieron un fulgor rojizo-¡Pues toma asiento!

Le lanzo un rayo ectoplasmatico rojizo que le dio de lleno en el estomago y lo dejo tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la falsa Sam cuando le había dado otra vez con un rayo de energía, esta vez en el pecho-¿Es tan difícil? ¿Dejaras que una chica te gane?

-Yo… No voy a golpearte

-¿Por qué no?-luego soltó una risita burlona-¿Es tan difícil atacar a la persona que amas?

Esta vez se fue de lleno contra él, Danny no pudo evitar el transformarse y hacer lo único que podía, esquivar sus ataques, de los cuales no le era fácil, pues ella lo atacaba sin piedad y con un odio intenso, él no respondía los ataques, era difícil cada vez que lo intentaba y observaba el rostro de Sam, siempre se contenía

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-cuestiono una vez que hubo una pausa en la que el se levantaba del suelo con esfuerzo por un último rayo lanzado por la pelinegra-¿Qué pasa contigo?

"_¿No lo ves? Esta claro que ella no es la chica que amas"_ le dijo a Danny aquella ya conocida voz en su cabeza.

Danny sacudió su cabeza alejando esa molesta voz sin éxito alguno.

-¿Es lo que me pregunto?-dijo Eruda esta vez con su voz real-¿Por qué el famoso Danny Phantom no hace nada por defenderse? ¿Por qué no me atacas como lo hiciste con mi hermana?

-Tú…-dijo reconociendo de pronto aquella voz-Eres tú

-¡Oh Dios! Me has descubierto-dijo con sarcasmo-¿Qué haré ahora?

-¡¿Dónde esta Sam?!

De nuevo lo ataco pero esta vez él respondió el ataque, lanzandola lejos con un rayo.

-Si no me dices donde esta acabare contigo

-Claro, como lo hiciste con mi hermana-dijo furiosa-¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea destruir a la gente?

-¡Escucha! No era mi intención hacerle eso a tu hermana, pero te lo ruego, deja a Sam fuera de esto

-Imposible-dijo con odio en sus palabras-Sentirás lo que es perder a un ser amado y luego yo misma acabare contigo

Se lanzaron a pelear de nuevo, esta vez con Danny teniendo ventaja sobre la lucha, cegado por el coraje y la ira que sentía en ese momento. La chica parecía ya no querer defenderse y Danny le dio con un rayo de energía en el pecho lanzandola contra un árbol, está cayo muy herida y casi inconciente.

-Ahora dime-dijo levantándola por el cuello-¿Dónde esta Sam?

-Ya te lo dije-dijo sonriendo con malicia-Yo soy Sam

Luego aquella chica fantasma que habitaba el cuerpo de Sam lo abandono.

-Pero ahora ya no lo soy-dijo flotando sobre él.

Danny miró asustado a Sam que ahora estaba inconciente.

* * *

Aclaraciones:  
Primero, sip, Sam esta embarazada, tal y como leyeron ¿Cuando paso?, el día que se comprometieron, olvide decir después de ese capitulo que paso alrededor de un mes, jaja, sorry x e descuido uuu  
Segundo, mil gracias x su infinita paciencia, de verdad, los amo a todos n.n  
Y tercero, aun tengo un par de capitulos más, pero serán unos 14 o 15 capitulos, según calcule, unos más o unos menos, pero espero terminarlo en mis ratos libres (aprovechando q la inspiración volvio) o al menos en mis vacas, me esforzare n.n

Bueno, espero que les guste  
Los quiero n.n


	11. Fuera de Control

Mushi, mushi!

Como estan? Ya hace rato q no nos leemos, espero q esten bien...

Ya se q tarde demasiado, pero al menos ya estoy de vacaciones y al menos podre terminar este fic, del otro, ya no tengo idea... Tengo q admitirlo, pero mi pasión x Danny Phantom desaparecio poco a poco, cortesia del precipitado final causado x Nick ¬¬, pero este fic si se termina, el otro aún no lo se...

Pues espero que les guste este capitulo, se va a poner muy interesante, creanme, a partir de a aquí todo será angustia y desesperación, pero todo comenzara a aclararse

Cuidense mucho, les mando abrazos y besos a todos

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Fuera de Control**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 10: Fuera de Control.**_

-¡No!-dijo asustado recostándola en el suelo-¡Sam! Yo no quise, yo no… Perdóname-dijo abrazándola y comenzando a sollozar-Perdóname por favor…

-Tú la has destruido, eres un peligro y amenaza para todos los que te rodean-dijo acercándose a él y sacando una daga negra-Y ahora, yo los liberare de ti

Levanto la afilada arma y cuando estaba por clavarla en la espalda del joven fantasma se detuvo, pero no por voluntad. Fue como si una mano invisible le sujetara el brazo.

-¡¿Pero que…?!

No tuvo tiempo de cuestionar, observo al halfa rodearse de aquellas llamas rojas, este giró para mirarle con aquella ya conocida mirada sangre, esa que le hizo sentir escalofríos, y con un simple movimiento de mano, aquel aterrador fantasma la arrojo lejos hasta golpearla en un árbol.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con cierto temblor en su voz.

-Acabas de hacerme enojar-dijo con aquello voz fría-Y si tanto era tu deseo ver a tu hermana, pudiste decirlo

Esta vez fue con un rayo de energía con la que la lanzó con bastante violencia hacía otro árbol.

-Te arrepentirás de…

Pero se detuvo en seco al escucharla llorar, un sollozo familiar, se le acercó y la observo de rodillas con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, una cabellara azabache y larga cubriendo su cara y un perfume a violetas que le era familiar.

Tembló de miedo y terror al pensar el haber cometido el mismo error que antes, aquellas llamas se apagaron y trato de acercarse a la joven.

-¿Sam?-dijo con un temblor en la voz.

-¡Caíste!-dijo Eruda con la apariencia de Sam, atacándolo de sorpresa y lanzándole un rayo en el pecho.

El halfa quedo inmóvil en el piso, totalmente anonadado por el engaño de la fantasma.

-¿Quién lo diría?-dijo Eruda con burla volviendo a su forma real-Aún tienes tus debilidades.

"_¡Se burla de ti!" _dijo la voz con furia_ "¡De nosotros! Cuestiona nuestro poder y juega con lo más valioso que tienes y que casi destruyes por su culpa… Merece sufrir… Merece morir…"_

-Cometiste un error-dijo envolviéndose en aquellas llamas de nuevo.

Con un movimiento la elevó en el aire, luego con una línea de fuego le ato el cuello y comenzó a ahogarla.

-Y te juró que te arrepentirás… Te daré gusto y tendrás una reunión familiar-dijo con malicia disfrutando la agonía de la chica-Pero no tendría caso que te reunieras con tu hermana sin antes sufrir al menos una parte del dolor que yo siento, ¿no lo crees así?

-Puedes…. Hacerme… Lo que quieras-dijo Eruda jadeando-Pero aquí el que será miserable por el resto de sus días serás tú

El halfa se enfureció aun más apretando más aquella cuerda ardiente. La chica soltó un alarido de dolor y él sonrió.

-Valdrá la pena ser miserable si al menos logro mi venganza

La chica estaba casi sin aire, pero el la soltó y se desplomó en el suelo casi sin vida.

-Puede tener piedad de ti… Si suplicas…

-No… Suplicare…-dijo a duras penas-Si quieres… Matarme… Hazlo…

-¿De verdad lo quieres así?

La chica solo tosió un poco, y con la poca energía que le quedaba se puso de pie para tratar de golpearlo, pero esta vez fueron sus manos las que la privaron del aire al estrechar su delgado cuello.

-Te arrepentirás de eso

Sintió su humanidad desaparecer y que ese regocijo al saber del dolor ajeno lo hacía aun más cruel y malvado. De nuevo, y como lo hizo con su hermana, la envolvió en llamas, la chica comenzó con aquella agonía que supuso su hermana paso, sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo adormecido por el mismo dolor que parecía ya no sentir nada.

-Freya… Te veré… Pronto…

-¡Basta!

Las llamas desaparecieron y la chica de nuevo cayó al suelo. El fantasma se giró y encontró a Sam, convaleciente y sosteniéndose con la ayuda de un árbol.

-¿Sam?

-Danny detente por favor, ella es como tú, un halfa ¿Recuerdas?

Guardo silencio un momento.

-No puedes hacerle lo que a su hermana, tú no eres así, es algo dentro de ti, tienes que luchar contra eso… Se que puedes Danny

"_¡Es una trampa!"_ dijo la voz _"Si puede parecerse a ella, también podrá duplicarse y hacer lo mismo"_

-Tú no eres Sam-dijo apuntándole con la mano.

-¡Danny no!

Pero no la escucho, solo le lanzó un rayo de energía que la lanzó al suelo.

-¡No lo hagas por favor!-suplicó mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué no haga que?-respondió con una voz fría que hizo que a ella se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

-Por favor Danny, soy yo, Sam

-Tú no eres Sam-dijo acercándose cautelosamente.

-Te lo suplicó-imploró de nuevo-¡Soy Sam! Te amo y tu igual

-¿Qué te amo?-dijo esta vez en tono de burla-Si yo no te amo, jamás lo hice

Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas de fuego en su corazón, sentía que moriría de tristeza y dolor antes que por las heridas que tenía.

-Es mentira-le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez, aun podía percibir su alma en él-Tu me amas, igual que yo a ti

-Si quieres engañarte-le respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Ya olvidaste tu promesa?

-¿De que hablas?

-Me prometiste… Me prometiste estar juntó a mí por siempre, en las buenas y en las malas… Y yo prometí lo mismo… No te dejare…-ella guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta fría y descorazona como las anteriores, pero él solo le veía anonado, ella lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y pudo percibir como estos cambiaban por un segundo de rojo a verde intenso.

-Yo…-trató de articular palabras pero tenía la garganta cerrada ¿Por qué aquello le traía tanta nostalgia? ¿Por qué?-No se… No se de que hablas, ya te dije que yo no…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar frase alguna ella lo había abrazado, arriesgándose a perder la vida, pero no le importaba, si ya lo había perdido a él la vida ya no tenía ni el valor ni el sentido de antes.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo él tratando de safarse del abrazo-¡Suéltame!

-¡No!

-¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Hazlo entonces!-le dijo con firmeza mirándole a los ojos-¡De igual forma esto ya no tenía sentido!

Él vio la fuerza y determinación en aquellos ojos violetas y pudo sentir como un par de lágrimas se le escapaban. Ella le miró dulcemente y tomo su rostro para acercarlo lo suficiente al suyo.

-En las buenas…-dijo cuando sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de rozarse-Y en las malas…

Luego le robo el aliento con un beso, y a pesar de las circunstancias él la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él sintiendo como sus cuerpos se estremecían.

La soltó de repente a falta de aire, pero retrocedió un par de metros totalmente confundido. Todo eso le era familiar.

-Mi sueño-susurró recordando.

-¿Tú que?-preguntó Sam.

-No…-dijo al saber en que terminaría.

"_Mátala"_ le dijo esa familiar voz dentro de su cabeza _"Ella debe morir"_

-¡NO!-gritó cayendo al suelo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Tienes que luchar!-dijo ella yendo a su lado en modo de apoyo-¡Yo se que puedes!

"_¡Mátala!"_

-¡NO LO HARE!-gritaba él mientras todo aquello le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aquella voz era como un taladro dentro en su cabeza.

-¡Puedes hacerlo Danny!

"_¡Hazlo de una vez!"_repitió la voz_"Sabes que quieres hacerlo…"_

Él levanto sus manos apuntando a la joven de manera amenazadora.

-Sam, tienes que huir…-le alcanzó de decir comenzando a derramar lágrimas de impotencia, sentía que ya no tenía control en su cuerpo, que aquella voz lo dominaba por completo, se sentía tan impotente-No me detendré…

Sam le miró triste, sin embargo no se fue.

-Y yo no te dejare-le dijo acariciando su mejilla y secando sus lágrimas como antes lo había hecho.

"_Mátala ya"_ sentenció la voz.

Sam seguía mirándole esperanzada de que Danny volviera a ser como antes, pero él le miró con aquellos rojos como la sangre y sonrió maliciosamente, sus esperanzas se esfumaron en ese instante. Le lanzó un potente rayo de energía que soltó una gran cantidad de humo.

"_¡SAM!"_ gritó ahora Danny, atrapado en su mente, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas _"Perdóname… "_


End file.
